Deserts Can't Ruin Us
by check yes julia
Summary: Life gets flipped upside down for Bella Cullen when Edward gets shipped off to Iraq. Really, it's not a good story. I was naive when I wrote it.
1. Lost Hope?

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter One- Lost Hope?**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

The unusually bright Cleveland sun shined into my face as I woke up from yet another dreadful sleep. I groaned and rolled over, desperately searching for my love.

Still gone.

Six years. The war in Iraq has been going on for six years, and my husband has been there for five years, 40 weeks, and three days. I don't know how I lasted this lone. I met Edward, my Edward Cullen, on a blind date set up by my best friend Alice, who happens to be Edward's cousin. We dated a lot after that. We were in love. I can still remember the day he proposed…

_**(Flashback) **_

"_Edward, please tell me where we're going! You know I hate surprises!" I was starting to get frustrated. I've been sitting in this god damn car for four and a half hours now, and still not a peep out of his mouth. _

"_Relax, babe. I promise you'll love it." And of course he had to throw in that famous "Edward Cullen Crooked Grin". That can make anyone fall for his schemes. _

_Since we live in Cleveland, Ohio, I had no idea what was so special around here. Of course there was the amazing Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, but he's already taken me there before. Let's see, what states are around here? There's Michigan, Indiana, Pennsylvania, Kentucky? _

"_What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked with clear amusement in his voice._

"_Just trying to figure out where we're going!"_

"_Well, don't worry. We're here now."_

_I looked out my passenger side window and was amazed at what I saw. We were located on the Ohio River. There's a little restaurant on the river with twinkling lights and a patio outside with classical music coming from the speakers. No wonder it took us five hours to get out here! We drove the whole state of Ohio!_

"_Oh Edward, it's beautiful! Why'd we come all the way down here?"_

"_Can't I just take the love of my life out to a special place every now and then?" Looking in his eyes, I could tell that wasn't everything. _

_He took my hand and led me into the restaurant. He had reservations. We got a beautiful view of the river. It's no ocean, but it is still marvelous. I ordered mushroom ravioli and he ordered the steak, medium rare. After dinner he stood up, held his hand out, and said "May I please have this dance, my lady?"_

_I giggled and took it without a thought and we strolled up towards the dance floor. He knows I'm not a good dancer with my two left feet, so he naturally lifted me up and planted my feet on his. We did this on the first date we went on, and ever since we've been doing it. Our song, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith came on. I looked up at Edward and saw he had a big goofy grin on his face. When I looked up, he suddenly got a nervous look on his face. This isn't like him? I thought._

"_Edward, what's been bothering you today?" _

_He took a deep breath and looking straight into my eyes. "Isabella, you're my life. I don't know what I would do without you. You bring the sun to my cloudy days; you bring the life to me! Before I met you, people would have thought I was catatonic. I met you, and you lit up my sky. You brought me hope that I couldn't find before." I was staring at him in complete shock and confusion. Where did that come from? What's going on?_

"_Edward...?" I was cut of by his sudden movements of placing me back on my own two feet. I stared in confusion more. Suddenly, he bent down onto one knee. Oh my god! My hands flew to my mouth in shock. Tears started to well up in my eyes. He took out a tiny, black, velvet box and opened it. I have never seen such a beautiful diamond in my life! I've been waiting for this day forever! Even Alice was dropping hints, but I was too stupid to figure it out. Now that it's happening, I can't even move._

"_Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever and always. Will you marry me?" I stood there, frozen. Why can't I say anything! Damn it, Bella!_

_Tears were now streaming down my face. By the look in Edward's face, I could tell he was thinking I was going to reject him. _

_Unable to make him think that, I three myself at him and hugged him fiercely. _

"_YES! Of course I'll marry you!" Edward then stood up with a huge smile on his face. He gently slipped the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand and kissed that knuckle._

"_You don't know how happy I am, Miss Swan" his voice sounded like pure velvet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as I could. That was the most romantic and slightly erotic nights of my life._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I was brought back to present time by a clatter in the kitchen. I slipped into my pink, silk robe and slippers and made my way down the hall. It pained me sometimes to look at the pictures on the wall. The ones of Edward and me the day he got shipped out brought the worst memories.

I continued down the hall and stopped in my tracks when I looking in the kitchen. I saw two of the people I love most, standing backs to me, making pancakes. They didn't know of my presence yet, so I yelled and ran forward.

"Esme! Alice!" As soon as they heard my, they turned around and I engulfed them in the biggest hug I could muster. Esme is Edward's mom, and Alice's aunt.

"Oh Bella, honey, I hope we didn't wake you. Alice and I thought it would be nice to cook you breakfast. We have some news too!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Was he back? Alive?

Alice must have seen my hopeful expression, because she was at my side before I could blink. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry honey. It's not news about Edward." I felt my heart drop yet again. Why wasn't I used to this yet? Every time I get my hopes up, they just get crushed.

"Oh, well, I guess I get my hopes up too much." I mumbled. I looked around at them and saw they both had somber faces.

Just as Esme was about to speak, I heard the little pitter-patter of feet running towards me.

"Mommy!"

"I'm in here, baby." Chelsea, our daughter, was now five years old. Two weeks after Edward was shipped overseas, I found out I was pregnant. He doesn't even know she exists. She was the only thing that made me feel connected to Edward still. She looked exactly like him. She has small, bouncy, bronze curls, shining green eyes. Her face even looks like his. She got my furious blushing and clumsiness, which could be a curse.

I had no way of telling him he had a daughter **(AN: I know there are like, webcams and e-mail and letters and stuff, but I didn't want to do that. There had to be some drama.)** Every once in a while, Chelsea would come home and ask where her daddy was. I never really had an answer.

"Mommy! Mommy! Something's wrong! This fell out of my mouth!" She ran in the kitchen with a horrified expression. I looked down at her opened hand and saw something small and white. Oh my! It was a tooth!

"Oh baby! You lost your first tooth!" My little girl is growing up! She didn't even start kindergarten yet.

"I didn't mean to! Mommy, I'm sorry!" Alice and Esme were snickering behind me, and I was trying my best not to laugh hysterically at how cute and innocent she looked.

"Silly girl," I said as I ruffled her hair. "That's supposed to happen. Remember when I was telling you about the tooth fairy?" I saw her head move up and down a little, so I continued, "Well, she gets to visit you now! You're a big girl." Her face broke out into the brightest smile ever.

"Big girl?!" she started jumping up and down. Only then did she realize that her grandma and aunt were here. "Hi GranGran! Hi Auntie Alice! I'm gonna go tell my dollies!" and she sprinted out of the kitchen to her play room.

"I love Chelsea so much." Alice said with a look of awe in her eyes. Her and her husband, Jasper, have been trying for a baby, and it has been unsuccessful so far.

I nodded. "She's my life." I've got to stop this depression shit. "SO, what's the big news?" Esme and Alice both got the same look in their eyes as they glanced at each other. It was the look of awe like with Chelsea.

"Well," Alice started with a dazzling smile on her pixie-like features, "Jasper and I went to the doctor yesterday. I had an appointment and I got some blood work done because they didn't know why I was getting sick constantly…" She trailed off with the big smile still on her face.

_Well, that's nice?_ I thought. _Why so happy if you're si-_

I screamed "Oh my god, Alice!" I jumped off my spot on the counter and straight over to where she was standing. I pulled her into my arms and we began jumping up and down. "Really?! Are you?!" She nodded and smiled brightly.

"Oh Bella! You don't know how happy I am. I'm so excited! I'm finally going to be a mommy. Chelsea gets another cousin, too!" I nodded aggressively.

"How far long are you?"

"Only five weeks. Let me tell you, those five weeks suck! Ugh! Who knew I could throw up so much." I laughed loudly.

"Only you, Alice. Only you. We need to celebrate!" Just as she was about to respond, there was a loud knock on the door. I heard Chelsea run to me.

"Mommy, there's two men out there that look like those guys from that one movie you and Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice were watching. The one with the booms! I don't know…" she trailed off, deep in thought.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" I asked patiently as Esme went over to the living room window to see who it was.

"BELLA! GET OUT HERE QUICK!" I've never heard Esme yell that frantically before. It was starting to worry me. I picked up Chelsea and walked towards the front door, Alice right behind me. As soon as I saw a glimpse of the kitchen door, my stomach dropped. Camouflage, there were two men in camouflage. They both had tan boots on slightly over the bottoms of they pants. They had black hats on, but I could tell they had buzz cuts. They were in the army.

"Isabella Cullen?" the one man asked. He was slightly taller than the other man. He had dark skin and the whitest teeth I have ever seen. Both of their expressions held the same worried look.

I couldn't move my mouth at all. What happened? I could only nod at them.

As soon as I nodded, the other man's face changed from worried to happy.

"He's back"

**So, what did you think? I would love reviews so I could keep posting chapters up. Did I do well? It's my first fanficiton ever. This idea just popped into my head one day in study hall, so I just started writing away. I haven't really seen a story like this ever, but I may be wrong. I'll post another chapter soon!**


	2. Welcome home, finally

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Two- Welcome Home, Finally**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I don't even think I was breathing. Those words he spoke, it was like he opened up the floodgates. I've tried to build those walls up for six years. I tried to be strong for Chelsea, even though she had no idea what was going on.

In the back of my mind I knew I heard someone calling my name, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to answer. The only thing I could concentrate on was that Edward was home. My Edward was home!

I felt someone tug on my sleeve. That pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Chelsea staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Who's back?" I could see a million questions in her eyes. I suppose this was the moment of truth. But, as she said those words, then I realized that this definitely was not a dream. I broke down, and sobbed. I clutched Chelsea as hard as I could as I cried. This time, not desperate cries, but happy cries. I felt Alice and Esme huddle around us as we all cried.

It felt like we've been crying forever, and only then did I remember we had two men standing outside my door.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Ma'am, he's in the hospital undergoing surgery for a gunshot wound to the leg. He might also have a fractured collar bone, but I didn't wait to find out. I knew I had to find out. The whole time I was getting Edward back, and kept saying Bella over and over again. Of course I had no idea who or what that was, so I had to figure it out. That's when I got your address to inform you." The sergeant finished with a smile.

I could have hugged him right there, but I had to keep my cool. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you so much. Is he here, in Cleveland?!"

He nodded, "Yes, he's at the Cleveland Clinic. I think you should go now. I don't know how badly the injuries are, or if he's out of surgery yet."

"Thank you, so much" I didn't wait for his replied. I clutched onto Chelsea and sprinted towards Edward's Volvo. I've kept it after all these years. It made me laugh to think of what he would say when he got home. He'd probably need to buy an updated 200 grand car from this year.

"Alice, Esme, drive with us!" they didn't hesitate any longer. I buckled Chelsea into her car seat. I still have to keep her in one of them because she is a tiny girl. She got that gene from Alice.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she still had a confused expression on her face. It was now or never…

"Honey, remember when you asked if you had a father?" she nodded her head up and down in a rapid motion. Ever since she made a new friend on our block, Rebecca, she's been over her house a lot. One day she came home and asked why she didn't have a daddy like Rebecca did. I choked up and said the first thing that came to mind. I told her he was away. I know, I know. Not very creative, but I couldn't tell her that her father has no clue she existed and that he was in some foreign desert country fighting for freedom. I highly doubt she would understand. "Well," I continued, "baby, your daddy is back, and now we have to see him now. Don't you want to meet your daddy?"

Her eyes sparkled with desire. "Do I ever! Come on, mommy. DRIVE!"

Wow, I've never seen her so determined in her life. I chuckled, nodded, and then walked over to the driver side. I put the keys in the ignition and soared out of driveway.

Esme was sitting next to me in the passenger seat silently sobbing on the phone with Carlisle. All of a sudden, there was a loud shrill ring of Alice's cell phone.

_I wanna do your make-up, when you wake up. Come on over, I'll make you over_

I laughed. That ring tone fit her personality so well.

She picked up the phone quickly, not even bothering to look at the called ID. "Hello?! Oh Jasper, I have the greatest news ev-"she was cut off by the voice of Jasper. "Yes, I told them. But my news isn't one one-hundredth as great as this…Yes I _was _over Bella's, but now- JASPER! LET ME TALK! The great news in that Edward's home! Yeah! Oh Jasper, I haven't cried this much since he left! Yes, we're on our way to the Cleveland Clinic. He's in surgery for a gunshot wound. Okay I love you, I'll see you there." She hung up and looked at us with an exasperated expression and sighed "Men" then she rolled her eyes.

I laughed, and it was my first _real _laugh in six long years.

Since it was then o'clock in the morning, traffic wasn't bad going downtown. I sped down Carnegie thirty miles over the speed limit. I didn't care.

As I was driving, I ignored Esme on the phone with Carlisle, her husband, and Emmett, her oldest son. I ignored Alice's happy sobs in the back seat. I ignored Chelsea explaining to her dolls that her daddy was home. I blocked every one out and though to myself.

Did he have to go back over seas after he heals? They didn't make you do that, did they? Does he still love me? Did he meet someone else over there? Someone who could be there for him when he was depressed?

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Of course he still loves me. The look in his eyes when he said 'forever' in his vows was hard to deny.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice's loud screech "FINALLY!"

I parked in a parking spot close to the E.R. doors. I dashed around the Volvo and grabbed Chelsea. All four of us practically ran into the hospital without saying a word.

I sped to the front desk as fast as I could without killing myself by tripping. I reached the front desk and came face to face with an old woman, about sixty, maybe. She had short gray hair and glasses that came down on her nose. She looked up at us and smiled warmly "How may I help you?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Edward Cullen, where is he?" I asked in a rush.

"What is your relation, ma'am?"

"I'm his wife, this is his daughter, mother, and sister." I pointed to the right people for the correct term. "Now, can I see my husband?" I was starting to get irritated with her slow speed.

She looked through some papers then said "He just woke up from surgery fifteen minutes ago. He's in room 347B."

"Thank you" we all rushed towards the elevator and pushed the up button. I couldn't stand still. I needed to see him so bad. The elevator door then opened and I ran down the hall to where the correct room was.

When we reached the door, I turned around to my mother-in-law, sister-in-law, and daughter. "Do you think I can go in there alone for a minute…?" I hesitated. I didn't want them to think I was keeping him from his family.

"Oh honey, of course not. We understand. Come out as soon as possible. I miss my son." I nodded and handed Chelsea over the Esme. "Come on baby, mommy will be right back"

I smiled and turned towards the door then took a deep breath. Why was I so nervous? He would remember me. He has to brain damage. I turned the knob and walked inside.

**OHHH! So there's chapter two! How was it? Sorry that Edward STILL isn't in it, but yeah. I'm easing him into it. Ha-ha. By the way, Alice's ringtone is **_**I Wanna Do Your Makeup**_** by Scotty Vanity. I thought it fit her usual personality, don't you think? **

**REVIEWW~ I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING!**


	3. Getting back into reality

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Three- Getting Back into Reality**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I don't know how long I just stood there, door closed, gripping the doorknob. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I could faintly hear Alice come up behind me and tell me to go in. I couldn't even move my feet, let alone my mouth. She gave me a little push and I finally found the strength to open the door, quietly.

_God, this is silly! I'm acting like this is a lame soap opera._

I started to walk into the room after Alice went back to sit with Chelsea and Esme. The hospital room was bright. There were light orange walls and a white border along the top of the walls, connecting to the ceiling. It reminded me of a cream sickle.

I looked slightly down towards the bed and my breath stopped. There was Edward, my love, my life, my husband. He didn't look different at all, only slightly more muscular with a lot of battle wounds. He had dark shadows under his eyes. I wish I could see them, but he had his eyes closed. I missed him vibrant emerald-green eyes. I missed all the love and devotion for me in them. I didn't know if he was sleeping, or just resting. What I did know is that he didn't hear me enter.

I walked slowly towards his bed and let out a choked sob.

I couldn't help it. He was actually here, with me!

My sob must have alerted him that someone was here. His eyes snapped open and they turned straight to me.

This was real. This wasn't a dream. His eyes, I finally see them. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was like the whole world was frozen and it was just me and him, staring at each other for the first time in six years.

"Bella." His voice! How I have missed his voice. It sounded like melting honey. My memory did no justice.

I couldn't contain it anymore. I dropped my purse and flew onto Edward's bed, carful not to land on him.

I cupped my hands around his face and kissed every part of it. I kissed his eye lids, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin, and finally his mouth.

When I kissed him, I felt the jolt of electricity I've missed so much. His arms shakily reached up and pulled my head down to deepen the kiss.

I pulled away when I started to cry. Silent tears streamed down my face, and I saw Edward was in the same state. I lay down next to him, buried my head in the crook of his neck, and cried. Only this time, I let myself get loud. He wrapped his arms around my back and I felt his chest vibrating with cries.

"E-Edwarrrd." I tried to speak clearly, but I couldn't say one word with all the sobs racketing through my body. "Oh, Edward. I missed y-you so m-much."

"Sh, Bella, sh. I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you, ever again. I promise. Bella, I love you so much!"

"I love y-you more than you kn-know!"

We sat there for more than five minutes just sitting with each other and hold each other. Then I thought of something. Chelsea.

Oh my god! What if he doesn't want a child? Would he stay with me? I tensed at that thought.

Edward sensed my tense. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I need to tell you something."

He didn't respond right away like I thought he would have. I turned around in his arms and looked at him. He looked nervous and thoughtful. His eyes looked down at me and I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. He probably didn't want me to see it, because it was gone as fast as it arrived.

"Okay?"

"Well, more like I need to show you her and you need to meet her… " I said in a quiet voice.

"Her?"

"Yes, her." I added a smile for my sake. I had to suck it up. Edward did say he always wanted a daughter to be his little princess. I got up off the bed and made my way over to the door. I turned around to see Edward looking at me confused.

"I'll be right back" I walked out into the hall and into the waiting room.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on one of the couches. Alice was in Jasper's lap, and he had one hand on Alice's flat stomach. Rose and Emmett were also here. They were in a similar position as Alice and Jasper. Their two kids were sitting in chairs next to them. Their daughter, Hannah, was turning eight in July, and their son Zack is two. I spotted Chelsea laying over both Carlisle's and Esme's laps. Esme was playing with Chelsea's hair when she looked up at me and ran to me.

Alice noticed the sudden movement and looked up at me.

"Oh finally! Can we see him now?"

"Actually" I started, afraid to see the reaction of my family. "I wanted to take Chelsea to meet her dad first." As soon as I said that, Chelsea's eyes lit up and jumped up into my arms. She started chanting "daddy, daddy, daddy!" nonstop.

"Of course, Bella. We understand." Take it to Esme to be the understanding one. "Just call us in when we can go in." I nodded and walked back towards the door with Chelsea still in my arms bouncing.

Before I entered the door, I looked down at Chelsea.

"Okay, Chelsea, listen to me. You can't run up to him. You have to stay in my arms and if daddy wants you to run to him, then go ahead. Got it?" this was one occasion where my motherly voice came out.

She pouted a little, but nodded anyways.

I took another deep breath and prayed Edward would take this well. If he didn't, it would hurt Chelsea so much, I don't even want to think of it.

I opened the door and walked in. Edward looked toward us and looked really confused.

I heard Chelsea gasp loudly and say "He's so pretty!" That made me laugh.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Chelsea" I started "our daughter" I began to walk forward slowly.

Edward didn't say anything. I looked up to see that comprehension slowly dawned on his face. I could tell he was taking in her appearance. Chelsea's bronze, bouncy curls, vibrant, green eyes, and her whole face. "_Our_ daughter?"

_Oh my god, he doesn't want a daughter!_

My thoughts were going haywire. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. All my horrible thoughts were replaced with the vision of Edward's bright smile.

"Our daughter! I'm a dad?" I nodded again and walked over to his bedside.

"Chelsea Renée Cullen, meet Edward, your father." Chelsea got the biggest smile on her face that I've ever seen. She jumped out of my arms and jumped onto his bed.

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" she screamed and attacked him with a hug. I told her before to be careful because of his injuries, and she surprisingly listened. What she said next surprised me, and by the looks of it, Edward too.

"I love you." She whispered. Edward looked up at me with wide eyes. I just nodded at him, telling him to go on. Tears were silently making their way down my face once again.

"I love you too, both of you." Edward said, teary-eyed.

The others must have heard Chelsea's outburst because they all came through the door just then. Esme and Carlisle were in the room first. Esme was still bawling, and Carlisle's eyes glistened with newly shed tears. Soon after, Rose, Emmett, Hannah, Zack, Alice, and Jasper all walked into the room. Even Emmett had tears in his eyes.

"UNCLE EDWARD!" Hannah screamed as her ran into the room on Emmett's back.

"Is that you Hannah, my little Hannah? You're so big!"

"I missed you Uncie Eddie" Hannah was the only one that got away with calling Edward 'Eddie'. Everyone nodded in agreement after they all went around hugging him. The room fell silent.

"Hanney, my daddy's home!" they both cheered and ran over to the table in the corner to play with Chelsea's Barbie dolls.

"Rose, Emmett? Who's this one?"

"Oh Edward, this is your other nephew. Zack Masen Cullen, this is your Uncle Edward" Rose introduced them.

"Uncle?" Zack was only two, so he had a hard time saying some words.

"Yeah, little dude. He's my little brother. He wasn't here for your two years of life because he was off keeping you safe." Emmett explained to Zack.

"Safe from monstas?" Emmett's laughter boomed through the room.

"Yes little man. Exactly, safe from monsters." I don't think Edward listened to a word they were saying. Instead, I saw him staring in awe towards Chelsea.

"You know," I whispered in Edward's ear "she looks a lot like you."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." When he said 'mother', I had a feeling all this was just settling in, because his eyes lit up with excitement.

"How old is Zack?"

"He's now two. Hannah is almost eight, and Chelsea's almost six." I saw his confused expression.

"I found out I was pregnant two weeks after you left for Iraq." I explained his silent question.

"Yes, and Edward, you're going to be an uncle of three, too." Alice piped in. Only Jasper, Esme, and I knew what she was talking about. My face stretched a smile.

"Huh?" both Edward and Emmett blurted out, dumbstruck.

Alice tried to hide her excitement, but failed "I'm pregnant!" Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose screamed and tackled her in a hug. The rest congratulated both Alice and Jasper. I could tell Edward wanted to move around, but he was stuck in bed.

"Today is amazing! I find out I'm finally pregnant, and my brother's finally home! I just felling like screaming and dancing! Ugh, I want some pickles. Oh! And some chocolate milk!" **(AN: I seriously had this craving one day in History class. It was soooo weird!)** There goes Alice being Alice.

"Oh boy, the cravings." Rose scowled, clearly remembering how she would beg Emmett for food, and then when he got it, she would scream at him for trying to get her fat. It was extremely funny to see Emmett try to explain to a pregnant Rose she would never be fat.

Emmett let out a big laugh. "Yeah, Edward dude. You are so lucky you didn't see Bella go through that. Man, I didn't even live with her and I was always getting a headac- OW! Rosie baby, what was that for?!" Rose glared at her husband after smacking him on the back of his head. I turned to Edward to see him looking quite depressed.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just wish I could have been here when you were going through the tough times. I wish I could have seen my daughter grow up."

"OH NO! Don't do that! You're here now and that's all that matters. You were out there protecting people's lives, your family's lives," I was cut off by a loud scoff from him. "Don't give me that Edward Anthony Cullen! You're a hero whether you like it or not. Don't think about the past, think about the now. You have a family here that has been dead without you, and now they are amazed and overwhelmed you're back! Yes, it would have been nice they have my husband here when I went through six years ago. Yes, it would have been nice for Chelsea's father to be here, but we can make that up. We have a lifetime, remember? Plus, it'll feel like you've known her all her life. We have pictures of her life coming out of our asses. Esme and Alice went a little picture and scrapbook crazy. What, with Chelsea being the second grandchild and all." I finished my speech with a smile and a laugh.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to Edward's. "I love you Edward. We all love you." Edward glanced over at Chelsea and Hannah and sighed.

"You're right. I love you Bella. I love all of you guys. I can't believe I'm a dad! When's her birthday?"

"March eighth."

"March eighth," he repeated "oh, I just missed it." He muttered with a frown. Just then a nurse comes strolling in the door. She had dark brown, curly hair and way too much make-up. Women like her are depressing to look at knowing they try so hard to make themselves look 'gorgeous'. Her eyes flickered around the room, but as they landed on Edward, she began to strut towards his bed swaying her hips. I think it was supposed to look seductive, but she just looked like she got a hip replacement surgery. She got to Edward's side and eyed him up and down, totally ignoring my hand intertwined with his.

"Is there _anything_ I can do for you?" Did I sense a double meaning there?

"Yes, there is…"Edward said seductively. I whipped my head around to him and scowled. He winked at me then turned back to the nurse.

"Well," he looked over to her chest and found a nametag; "Jessica, this is what you can do for me…" he leaned in closer to Jessica. She leaned down and waited for his answer. His voice was like melting honey. Then next this he said surprised me. "You can stop trying to flirt with me and let me visit my **wife** and _daughter_ I haven't seen in six years." He raised his voice in a hard tone. I heard snickering behind me, but I was too caught up in Jessica's reaction. She stood next to him with her jaw hanging open and wide eyes.

"Uh, Uh, Wh-"she began but she was cut off by Edward raising his hand up. I had a feeling she has never been rejected like this before. That brought a smile to my face.

"Jessica, please leave so I don't have to bring your boss into this." I started laughing uncontrollably. She glared at me and practically sprinted out the room. I turned around to Edward, feeling his ripped arms surround me.

"I'm the only one who gets to touch you." I said seductively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile at his statement and kissed him passionately.

"My sexy, army man."

**

* * *

****HOLY CRAP! That was a long one guys. 2,500 words! So, I need to clear some things up.**

_**UNO; **_**Alice is Edward's ****sister****. I didn't mean to put cousin down. Sorry.**

_**DOS;**_** Edward was in the army. Not navy, or air force. He fought in Iraq. **

**OKAY! So you should review. PLEASEEE! Tell me if you liked the whole reunion scene. **


	4. This Is For Keeps

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Four- This is for keeps**

_**THIS IS FOR KEEPS- THE SPILL CANVAS**_

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

Edward had to stay in the hospital for a week. I never left his side once. Alice always went home to get stuff I needed like my toothbrush, hairbrush, and a change of clothes everyday. She also brought some of the scrapbooks they made. Chelsea has been staying over at Carlisle and Esme's house. She came to the hospital every day after kindergarten to see Edward and me.

While we were looking at those scrapbooks, I couldn't help but notice the depression in Edward's eyes.

I did understand where he was coming off with his 'I wish I was here' crap, but he needs to let that go and be happy about his life now.

Sometimes, I think some the depression is from the war. Of course I would be depressed, but I just want him to get better.

One night I woke up to someone shouting. I thought it was a dream at first, but I realized it was Edward. I've never seen him like this before. Usually I would be the one tossing and turning all night from a dream.

I hated seeing him like that. _Stupid war…_

It was finally the day Edward got to be discharged from the hospital. Once we both woke up, I went to go get coffee and a bagel for both of us from the hospital cafeteria. I walked over to the elevator with a bag and carton in one hand and used the other hand to press the 'up' button. The door opened with a _ding_ after a couple of minutes. I looked up from my cell phone and was shocked by who I saw standing in the elevator.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" her eyes were brimmed red and puffy. I could tell she was crying. The last time I saw her cry was…

"Two months. He died two months ago. Maybe if he knew…" her voice trailed off only to have her start to sob uncontrollably.

I ran into the elevator, pressed the 'seven' button, and hugged my mom.

"Mom, I know it was hard to have dad die." I began to feel tears tingle in my eyes.

"Let me t-tell you honey. You are lucky to have Edward here now." She choked up a bit at the end.

"Mom…?" I began to question her as the elevator door opened with another _ding_. I trudged her out towards the waiting room and sat her down. "Mom" I continued, "why are you here? What happened?"

"Bella, I'm pregnant." She said in a whisper. Pregnant? Well, at least I know she didn't get over dad that fast if she was complaining about dad being gone. Wait, this isn't right. My mom is forty-two years old. That's not the greatest age to get pregnant.

_What are you thinking Bella!? Help your mother out!_

Right, I need to help her. I'll do anything.

"Mom, that's wonderful," well, that wasn't _completely_ a lie…

"No it's not! What am I going to do about this? I don't have Charlie! I can't do this on my own!"

"Mom, mom, settle down." I put a calming hand on her shoulder. She was starting to get hysterical.

"You can do this," I continued, "you're a great mother, and you know I only live five minutes from your house. I could always come and help you with my sibling. She has three kids that could always play with the baby! Soon to be four! Well, even though they're the baby's nieces and nephews." She gave me a questioning look "Alice is pregnant. Anyways, you have me, Edward, Esme, hell; you have the whole family's help! We all love you. I love you most. I _know_ dad would be happy." I finished with a smile. This could be a new part time job. Oh, maybe a psychologist!

_Who am I kidding, I just give good advice._

She chuckled a little, bringing me out of my vain thoughts. "Huh, yeah, I'm sorry baby. I was just overwhelmed."

"Yeah, so now you know how I felt when I was a pregnant nineteen year old with a husband fighting for his life everyday."

"Oh honey, I've always felt your pain."

"Yeah, well, I have to go get Edward discharged. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, honey." I took her hand and we walked towards the front desk of the recovery center.

"Hello, I need to check someone out."

"Name?" the receptionist said in a bored tone.

"Edward Cullen." When I said his name, she visibly perked up.

"Oh the hottie in 374B." I scowled at her. "Yeah, well, like, what's your relation?"

"_I'm his wife_" I might have over-emphasized that whole deal, bit I felt the need to tell her he was _not_ single. I lifted up my left hand and placed in on the counter, making sure the light bounced off it just right for the receptionist to see it.

"Oh, yes, just fill these out." She gestured to the folder of papers with a glare.

I walked to the seats with my mom with a smile on my face. My mom patted my back and snickered.

"Well done, hone, well done. I taught you well." I had to laugh at that. It was so unlike my mom it was funny.

"Well, now that he's home, my job as an overprotective, jealous, bitch of a wife is back." We both started laughing together again. Maybe this is what my mom needs, someone for her to watch over and for her to be happy with. That thought made me smile lightly to myself.

**EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTERR! It was mainly like a filler of sorts.**

**In my story, every loves each other. Ha-ha. Renée and Charlie were still married and in love. I always loved the thought of that. **

**REVIEWWWW!**


	5. Two Birds Stoned at Once

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Five- Two Birds Stoned at Once**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

It's been a week since Edward's been home, and let's just say, I'm getting pretty damn frustrated.

The doctor told us no sexual activity for two months for his collar bone fracture. I, for one, was very angry. My husband has been gone for six years! I mean, come on. The last time I had sex was when we found out Edward was getting shipped out. That coincidentally was the day Chelsea was conceived. I was never unfaithful to Edward of course. I never dated anyone else. I was still married for God's sake!

Edward wasn't making this waiting any better either. If he kept touching me and kissing me all over, I'm afraid I'm going to jump him and cause more damage, like the klutz I am. Sometimes it's right in front of Chelsea! I can't have that on my mind. Usually when he started with his little shenanigans, I would make up an excuse to leave. I mainly used excuses like 'Sorry, gotta pee!' or 'EW, no! You don't want a cold sore do you?' He was too smart for me to pull of that one, so when he saw that I didn't have one; I got up and ran to the kitchen to start dinner. I think he was starting to think that I _didn't_ want him.

_OHHH BOY, was he off, or what?_

It was Friday night, and Edward and I were sitting on the loveseat in our living room watching _Friday Night Smackdown_. Yup, I'm a wrestling chick!

I was curled up against Edward's good side wish a blanket over us. Chelsea was already in bed. She was going to Cedar Point with Rebecca and her family tomorrow. I made her go to bed at seven o'clock because she's leaving and seven in the morning.

Mia and Ray, who are Rebecca's parents, invited both Edward and I, too. We politely declined, saying we had 'things to do.' We really did, but I _really_ just wanted Chelsea gone for a day and to have Edward to myself. I know it sounds selfish, but personally, I need this.

There was a match on between Jeff Hardy and Triple H. I must say, I love them both, but Jeff Hardy is my man.

"Yes! Go Jeff!" This was ridiculous. I was like a man watching the Super Bowl. Edward snorted at my statement.

"What's your problem, mister?"

"How can you watch this shit? It's so…Hollywood."

I had to roll my eyes. "It's entertaining" I said in a tone that implied it was obvious.

"Right, watching some guy with colorful hair and some other guy spit water in the air is entertaining."

"It is! And _Jeff Hardy's_ hair is great. It adds a little…spunk! Now, hush up and watch."

"I must say, that move was fucking sweet!"

"I know, right? It's the Swanton Bomb. That move he just did was whisper in the wind. He has another amazing move. It's called 'Twist of Fate.' His moves are amazing…"

I saw Edward scowl at the TV and mutter something under his breath. It sounded an awful lot like "I have better moves."

I laughed. "Well Mister Cullen, are you jealous of someone from _Hollywood_?"

"No, I'm just saying that my moves are better."

"Oh really…?" I asked. He nodded. "…like what?"

"Like this…" he looked over at me and rolled on top of me somehow. He started to suck and bite at my neck.

"Edward…" I wanted it to be more like a warning, but it came out more as a moan. He began to let his hand travel up my thigh. I brought my lips to his and attacked full force. I was getting aroused just by a touch. His hands got higher and higher…

"Edward" I said with authority. He instantly stopped and looked up.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said something about stopping?"

"Edward, don't do this. You know how much I was you, need you, but we can't!"

"Oh come on Bella! I haven't had sex with my beautiful wife for six years!" He was starting to get really frustrated, I could tell.

"Edward, I just don't want to hurt you!"

"You can't hurt me. But I need you, Bella." The pain in his emerald eyes was hard to ignore.

"What if I cause more damage and we can't have…legal sex for a longer amount of time?"

He started laughing hysterically. "_Legal sex_?" he muttered out between laughs. "You make it sound like what we're about to do is against the law!"

"It is," I started. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Doctor's law." I mumbled the last part. Of course he heard it.

"Belllllllllllllllllaaaa." His eyes were smoldering. He had that adorable 'Cullen pout' this going on. I couldn't resist that. I crawled over his so I was straddling his lap.

"You have to promise me. If you start to hurt, you need to tell me right away!" **(AN: Well, isn't it funny that this is like, Breaking Dawn reversed?) **

I slowly began to lean forward. God, this feels like out first time. I laughed out loud.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh, I just think it's funny we're acting like two teenage virgins having sex for the first time."

"I love you, Bella."

_Um, okay? I was expecting laughter?_

But, he didn't even laugh like I expected him to! He had this unmistakable lust in his eyes. I gave him a confused look. I was about to ask what was up, but I was cut off by his lips attacking mine. And I mean attack. I was taken back by his actions for a millisecond, but regained composure and kissed him back hungrily. His hands were on my shoulders, and then he started to move down. He kept going until they landed on my ass. He gave me a little squeeze, and I squeaked in his mouth.

"Come on, our bedroom awaits" I jumped up from his lap and ran to his room, giggling the whole way.

_Man, I feel like a teenage all over again._

I slept like a baby last night, after our four rounds last night, of course. It was the best night's sleep I've had in a very long time. I groaned and rolled over to get a better look at the clock.

It was six o'clock in the morning. I really didn't want to get up, but I had to get Chelsea up to get ready for her day with Rebecca. I rolled back over and looked down at Edward.

He was still sleeping peacefully. I couldn't wake him up yet. I'll just make him breakfast after Chelsea leaves. God knows that since I'm sore from last night, he would be twice as worse. I lifted my hand carefully and brushed a stray hair out of his face. I gently kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much." I whispered before I got out of bed.

I got up and walked over towards the closet door. I had my silk rob hanging up of the knob. I slipped that on, along with my slippers and made my way to Chelsea's room.

I got to her door and knocked on it quietly.

Ever since she lost her first tooth and I told her she was a big girl, this has been an official rule. I just can't go barging in if I want to anymore. I have to get her permission first.

"Chelsea? Baby, open up. You gotta get ready for the big fun day!" No answer.

"Chelsea?" This time I opened the door. My breathing stopped, and I think my heart stopped as well.

Chelsea wasn't in her bed. Her window was shattered and slightly open. Glass was all over her bed and the floor.

"Chelsea?!" I was frantic "No! Chelsea!" I was beginning to sob. "CHELSEA!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I ran out of her room to go and find Edward. I turned the corner in the hall to get to our room and I ran right into something. I looked up to see Edward trying to steady me with his arms.

"Hey now. Honey, what was…with…" he lost his words as he looked at my face. He looked startled by my expression. "Bella, what happened?! Where's Chelsea?! Are you okay?!"

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! Chelsea's not in her room! She's gone! She's missing!" I could barely get out a sentence. Sobs were racketing through my body. This couldn't be happening! I just got my life back, and it was perfect! Someone can't take that away! I need my baby back!

"WHAT?!" Edward picked me up like I was a toothpick and cradled me against his chest. He was half-running, half-walking towards her room. He walked in and he froze. I could hear his breaking stop.

"No." he whispered, barely audible. "No! Shit!" he started yelling. "Bella, go call 911." He said as he started to put me down. I began to shake my head and sob. "Go call 911, Bella. Call everyone! I don't care if it's only six o'clock." I nodded, still unable to talk.

I sprinted to the kitchen where the nearest phone was. I looked to where the cordless phone should be, hanging on the wall, but of course, it wasn't there. I dumped a tray of papers on the floor and searched everywhere. Finally, I spotted it on the counter behind the knives. Why it was there, I don't know.

I grabbed it off the counter and dialed the phone. My hands were shaking so much I could barely hold the phone.

"_911, what's your emergency?_" a woman answered the phone in a rushed tone.

"My daughter, she was kidnapped, I-I-I cant f-find her!" I was beginning to get hysterical again.

"_Ma'am, calm down; what's your location?_"

"4711 Pinehurst Blvd. hurry, please." I whispered the last part.

"_We are sending police now._" I hung up with her and quickly dialed the first number that came to my mind. It happened to be my in laws.

"Hello?" Esme's voice was wide awake and slightly confused. She always wakes up at five o'clock with Carlisle to make a lunch for him for work.

"E-Esme, we need you here." I couldn't find my voice, so I just whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she was getting nervous. I heard a muffled voice in the background, probably Carlisle asking what was wrong. I heard her 'shushing' him.

"It's Chelsea, he was…k-kidnapped." Saying those words over again brought a new wave of hysteria.

"Oh my God, no." I could tell she was crying.

"Please call the rest of the family and get over here as fast as you can." I whispered.

"Okay honey, we're on it." I hung up and walked back into Chelsea's room.

Edward was sitting on the ground, slouched over, with his head in his hands. There was a piece of paper lying of the ground next to him.

"What's that?" he must of not heard me come in, because he jumped when I talked. He looked back at me and I saw anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I found this…on her bed." He reached his hand out so I could reach the paper. I walked forward and took it in my hands. I flipped it over and began to read:

_Bella & Edward_

_I see you two were too busy having fun last night to notice your daughter being taken. _

_I must say, this is what I expected, but I think I'll have my own little fun_

_-I'll keep in touch-_

"That sick fuck! No!" Edward ran over to me before I could pass out. He wrapped his arms around me and led me to her bed. We sat down and he stroked my hair and whispered soothing things in my ear so I could calm down. Right now, not even his voice could make this better.

There was a knock at the door and Edward immediately bolted up.

"Come on, baby." Edward took my hand and practically pulled me towards the front door.

As we approached the door, I thought of something and came to a sudden halt. Edward looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Go get the door, I have to call Mia." He nodded and I ran back to the kitchen.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Mia picked up after three rings. "Hella?" Mia is from Spain, so she combines 'hello' with 'hola'. I always thought it was funny, but not today.

"M-Mia. Chelsea…she-she can't. She's been…"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Chelsea's been kidnapped." I whispered, once again. I think I whispered so softly, she couldn't hear, but she did.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"Out of her own room…I don't know. I could have stopped his!" I was getting hysterical, only for the thirtieth time this morning.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. We're on our way down."

"Mia, y-you don't have to come-"

"Yes we do. You are family, Bella." And with that, she hung up. I quickly put the phone away and leaned against the counter. This cannot be happening! My poor baby, she's probably scared sick. I don't even want to imagine what she is going through right now. I cried harder.

I felt someone's arms encircle me in a hug. They felt familiar, yet they weren't Edward's arms.

"Bella, it'll be okay. I'll do everything I can to get her back." That voice. It was the voice of…

I turned around and gasped. Am I dreaming? Maybe this whole this is a nightmare. Or a prank. No, that would be too harsh.

"Oh great, now I'm either dreaming or having an episode." I pinched myself. _Wince._ Yup, no dream.

"Bella, you aren't dreaming, even though I wish you were." He had a look of regret in his eyes.

"But, Dad…I thought…"

"Yes, I was technically dead, but only to protect you and your mother. There was a random threat from a rapist we were trying to catch that said if I wasn't dead, they would go after you or Renée, and I couldn't let that happen. So, I did the option that saved us all. I couldn't risk you guys. I love you too much. But, I'm back now. Forever, I'll never leave you two again. I'm so sorry." I hugged my father fiercely.

"Daddy, I missed you so much. I thought Mom was going to hurt herself with what she's going through."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you see Mom yet?"

"No, I was waiting until she got here."

"Oh, then that's Mom's story to tell, not mine." He gave me a curious look, but shrugged it off.

"Come on; let's get to the living room. I think everyone's here." I nodded and he took my hand and led me out of the kitchen.

As I walked into the living room, I was instantly attacked my Esme, Alice, Rose, and Mia. They were all saying things like 'Oh Bell, I'm sorry' and 'It's gonna be okay, we'll find her'. I smiled a sad smiled and hugged them back as we cried.

I looked toward the couch and saw Edward sitting with his head in his hands. Jasper and Emmett were hovering around him with a comforting hand on his back. Carlisle was with one of the police officers talking about something. All the kids were in the corner of the room. They set up a little camp. Zack was sleeping and Hannah and Rebecca were talking. I don't think they quite knew what was going on.

Just then Mom came bursting through the door. She ran straight to me and hugged me tighter than all the girls had before.

"Oh Bella. It's all going to be okay. It's all gon-"she stopped mid-sentence and froze. I had a good feeling on who she saw.

"C-Charlie?"

"Renée"

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? That was definitely the longest chapter yet. A lot happened. I mean come on; I had to throw a curve ball at them. They all can't get home runs in life. (;**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Losing Grip

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Six- Losing Grip**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I looked back and forth between my mom and dad. Dad looked amazed and sad. Mom looked hysterical, sad, happy, and angry. I had no idea what Mom was going to do. She's pregnant, for one, and her hormones are crazy. She also thought she had lost her husband, the father of her children.

_Wow, it sounds so weird to say 'children'._

Dad walked closer towards us, so I let go of Mom. I didn't need to be in the middle of this.

I noticed there were no police here. They were probably either in Chelsea's room or outside. They better be doing their job…

Everyone in the living room was silent, all for my mom's hysterical sobs. This was not a great emotional climate for a pregnant woman.

"Renée, I had to. I didn't want you two to get hurt or kill-"my mother slapped him across the face before he had a chance to finish. I heard a sharp gasp, only to be coming out of my mouth. I didn't expect her to do that. I thought she was just going to throw herself at him. I was about to intervene, but Renée suddenly attacked Charlie in a hug.

"How dare you! I-I hate you! NO! I LOVE YOU!" Poor Mom…

"Sh, sh, I promise I won't ever leave without you again." They were wrapped in each other's arms crying together.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my whole body shake with a sob. Edward came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head around and buried it in his chest. I let cries over take me.

"I w-want my baby back." I whined loudly. I couldn't control my volume.

Just then a flash lit up the room and a huge rumble of thunder shook the ground beneath me. Stupid, random, Cleveland storms.

"Oh no! Chelsea hates storms. S-she needs me more now." I was starting to hyperventilate. What if she was crying without me? Where is she? Is she hurt? Each thought that popped into my head made me wince more. Edward noticed my uneasiness and tightened his grip on me.

"Bella, you gotta calm down. Believe she is okay. She's strong. She's a big girl." He choked up a bit at the end.

"I know, I just can't stand this. We were in the same house! We could have stopped this fucker. We didn't even hear the window shatter, or her s-screams." I couldn't take it anymore. I was making myself sick. I ripped myself from Edward's arms and ran into the bathroom. I could tell he was following me. I made it into the bathroom and ran to the toilet. I leaned over the porcelain bowl and let last night's dinner make reappearance. Edward leaned over next to me and pulled my hair out of my face.

After about eight more minutes, I finally had the strength to get up. Edward picked me up and walked back into the living room.

"You need to stay here and rest. You have too much stress. Now, stay." He commanded. I only nodded. I couldn't speak. My whole family was looking at me with worried eyes. I only shook my head. An officer called Edward over, so Renée took his spot at my feet. She gently rubbed them, probably trying to calm me down.

"Mommmm. That's not going to work! Nothing will until I have my baby safe back in my arms. I can't stand it! I broke Doctor Law and now karma got to me! What goes around comes around…"I think I was going insane.

Everyone was silent, staring at me like I had a third eye.

"What are you talking about?" Rose with the first one to break the silence. She looked highly amused by my psychotic breakdown.

"Doctor Law?" Carlisle looked puzzled. I just realized what I had said.

_Oh no…_

I felt heat start to build up in my cheeks. Great, now they'll force me to tell them.

"Oh look! It must be good, Bella's blush has returned!" Stupid, tiny pixie.

"Ah, well…you see…" What am I doing? I'm a grown woman with needs and a child! I shouldn't be uncomfortable by talking to my family about sex. It's not like no one knew we did it. We have proof!

"Yes..?" they pressed.

"Edward and I…had sex last night."

I heard several things at once. Emmett's booming laugh, Hannah screaming "ew", Alice and Rose's snickers and dad's growl.

"Oh, Charlie. Knock it off. It's not like they didn't do it before. They have a…child…"the expression on Renée's face changed drastically. It went from happy, to worried. I know where this is going… "Charlie...?"

"Renée, what's wrong?"

"Charlie, I need to tell you something, and please, please don't be mad at me." My mom looked terrified. I got up in a sitting position and sat next to her and took her hand.

"Charlie, I'm pregnant."

Charlie sucked in a huge breath. I saw…heartbreak in his eyes?

"Renée, I'm really sorry that I had to fake my own death, and I know you got over me and all, but who's the father…?"

Renée gasped "What?! Charlie, I could never move on! I love you too dearly, especially when I have a part of you growing inside of me."

It took Charlie a while to grasp the idea of him being the father. Then a smile broke out on his face.

"The baby's mine?"

"Of course, babe. You're the only man I've ever been with."

"Oh, Renée." Charlie walked towards us and threw his arms around her. I was partly in this hug because I was still attached to Renée. I let go slowly and stood up.

"I love you, Renée." I heard my dad whisper.

It was such a beautiful moment, I felt like I was intruding when I was listening, so I slowly walked over the Chelsea's room to find Edward. Walking down the hall, I saw pictures of Chelsea and the whole family. There was a new one with Chelsea, Edward and I. It was like déjà vu. I remember doing this all the time when Edward was gone.

I approached the door and heard talking on the other side.

"…we found fingerprints on the window. We're going to take them back to the lab and run it through Codis to see if there are any matches in the system. We also found some blood near the window, on the ground. We don't know if it's your daughter's or the attacker's yet. We are running that through the system also. We will keep you updated with anything we hear." As he turned to leave, he saw me in the doorway and gave me a sympathetic smile. I nodded in greeting and walked over towards Edward.

As I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, he turned and buried his face in my chest. I felt a few warm drops of water on my exposed skin. He was crying.

"I'm sorry, I should be strong for you, but I can't hold it in anymore."

"Edward, you don't need to be strong for me. Just let it out." I cooed.

As he cried in my arms, I realized my eyes were still dry. Wow, I was probably all out dry of tears. We just sat there, for what seemed like an eternity.

There was a knock at the door about an hour later and Jasper came rushing in, looking frantic. "They've got something."

I flew up and grabbed Edward's hand. We ran back into the living room to see three police officers and two men in black suits.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am Christian McCormick and this is Rob Scoland. We are with Homeland Security." I was confused as to why they were here in the first place, and what it had to do with Chelsea. I looked at Edward to see his also confused face. "Mr. Cullen, I understand you just got shipped back from Iraq due to an injury?" Oh my god. Does he have to go back? My heart started beating so loud; I wouldn't be surprised if someone in Mexico heard it. I can't lose my other love. I wouldn't let that happen. I looked at Edward, and he nodded slowly with cautious eyes. "Well, sir, the kidnapper was on your base in Bagdad. We found his prints on your window, and they matched with a man in the system from being in the service." I felt Edward stiffen. You've got to be kidding me! A soldier did this?! **(a/n: I have no idea how they do all this, I just said Homeland Security because I saw it on 24!)**

"Who?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"James Hundermark."

"That son of a bitch!" he growled.

"Edward?"

"I told him everything about my home life. He was my 'friend'. How did he know…oh god." Edward ran out of the living room. I looked at Jasper, confused. He just shrugged. Edward came rushing back with that dreadful note in his hands. "The note, it said 'even if this isn't who he wanted' or something on that order. Bella, he came for you. I had this picture of you in my grandmother's locket. I kept it with me in my pocket everywhere I went. Before I went out to fight, I looked at it. I showed it to James. I saw him looking at it with an odd look. It was like you were a piece of meat or something. I didn't think anything of it. Now…I'm going to kill him." His green eyes darkened, they were fierce. Quite frankly, I was scared.

"Edward, baby, it's okay."

He ripped his hand from mine. I felt myself frown. "No, it's not okay Bella! It will never be okay! I trusted someone and they came and destroy my family. He is going to pay."

"Mr. Cullen, I would like to tell you that we are doing everything in our power to get your daughter back to you safe and sound." With that said, he walked out of the door. I turned to Edward and threw my arms around him.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this and get our baby back." He shrugged out of my hold and stepped back.

"I…need time alone." Those words sent a stabbing pain through my heart.

"Edward, I need to be with you! I can't do this alone."

"No, don't. I'll…be in our room." With that, he walked away from me.

I felt tears threatening to spill over. Oh great, now I cry.

Esme came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay, Bell. He's just going through a hard time." I nodded.

Emmett came over and picked both Esme and I up in a huge bear hug.

"Don't worry, we'll get this bastard."

* * *

Waiting for Edward to come out of hiding was so nerve-wracking. He's been in our room, with the door locked, for six and a half hours now. I tried to go in there at one o'clock to give him lunch, but he just told me to go away.

I know why he's like this, I would be too if my so called 'friend' did this to me, but he doesn't know how much I need him right now. It's like a dead zone around the house.

Jasper is just staring off into space. Alice isn't her normal, hyper, A.D.D. self. Rose hasn't picked up a mirror, once! Emmett is never trying to make any jokes. Charlie and Renée are cuddling on a chair, enjoying each other's presence. Carlisle and Esme are along the same line as my parents. All the kids are sleeping, and Ray and Mia went home to get a few things. What am I doing? Well, nothing other than lying on the ground beside our bedroom's door, waiting for my husband. It's pathetic, I know.

I woke up from my daze by a light touch on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Esme's gentle, motherly eyes.

"Bella, Rose, Hannah and I are going to Wendy's to get everybody some dinner. Would you like to come with us?"

I sniffed and wiped my face with the back of my hand, getting rid of any stray tears. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Okay, hon."

I turned to knock on our door, but when I lifted my hand to knock, I noticed it was already open, and Edward was standing in the doorway.

He stepped forward slowly and took me in his arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry; I don't know why I did that. I just…I ju-just, I can't believe _James _did this." He spat out his names like it was acid.

"It's okay, I understand. Let's just not do that again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now, what would you like from Wendy's?"

"Mmm, surprise me."

I nodded and got up on my tippy-toes. I gave him a chaste kiss. "Okay, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." we walked hand in hand back towards the rest of the family.

Esme took my hand, after she smiled at her son, and led me out the door.

"Bella, Mom, Rose?" I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw Alice standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Alice?" Esme asked. She gave me a glance, but I just shrugged.

"Be careful, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll be fine." I gave her an assuring smile. _Crazy, pixie psychic_.

* * *

The car ride there was uneventful. We took Rose's BMW. Rose was driving, Esme was in the passenger seat, and Hannah and I were in the back. No one said a word until we got to the drive-thru window. It almost had an eerie feeling. Usually, we were the World's loudest family. I sat in the middle seat so I could be closer to Hannah. She has been extremely sad. Her best friend was missing. I was just about to talk to Esme to lighten the mood a little when there was a deathly combination of Rose's shriek, the tires screeching, and Esme yelling "STOP!"

I looked out the front window and saw a man in a black trench coat, just standing there.

Rose turned the wheel to try and avoid the man. Why the hell was he just standing there? Then Alice's words flashed in my memory.

"_Bella, Mom, Rose? Be careful, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."_

"ROSE!" I screamed. She turned the wheel again, and it all happened so fast. She hit a pot hole the wrong way in the road and we went spiraling. We flew off the road towards the forest. Hannah was screaming and crying while I was hovering over her protectively.

I heard a loud crash, and then the impact came. We had hit head-on with a tree. Everything was quiet for a second. I flew forward into the back of the driver's seat. Hannah was screaming. I looked up and saw the driver and passenger's air bags were deployed. Rose and Esme both looked unconscious.

I groaned and looked at Hannah.

"Hanney Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"she whispered. "Mommy, Grandma! Wake up!" I got out of the car as fast as I could with a messed up leg. I looked around for the man and I saw him just standing there, staring at me.

"Hey! Help us!" I called out. He was coming closer. He had long blond hair, from what I could tell, in a pony tail. Then hood of his trench coat was pulled above his head. He was very buff, but not as buff as Emmett.

I limped forward to meet him.

"Hey, are you okay? You were just standing there-"I was silenced when he pulled out a silver knife from his pocket.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI-"he took one final step forward and sunk the knife into my stomach.

I whimpered in pain. I tried to call out to Hannah, but it was only a whisper.

"Hannah. No." I got out as the man walked over to the car.

The last thing I heard was my niece's screaming before blackness took over.**

* * *

****HOLY CRAP GUYS! This was definitely my favorite chapter! Tell me what you guys think! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTEIMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**.

**Don't worry people. This is probably the first and probably the last author note.**

**I just wanted to explain some things. **

**My last chapter has a bit of controversy.**

**Let me tell you now, I will NOT have ANYTHING on the lines of Chelsea or Hannah being raped. That's just nasty, and I'd NEVER write anything like that. **

**Some may say I have a sick mind. I really don't, it's just this idea popped in my head when I was in history class talking about some creeper soldier from Korea or something like that.**

**Let me just say, if you don't believe in what happened in my story so far:**

**-bad soldier**

**-kidnappings**

**-stabbings**

**-car accidents**

**then stop reading. **

**This story will not all be dark, I just needed to add some spice.**

**Thanks for putting up with me, **

xoxo** JULIA~**


	8. Ohio Is For Lovers

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Seven- Ohio Is For Lovers**

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

It's been a little over an hour and a half since the girls went to go get food. It should _not_ take that long to get to a fast food place, get food, and get home.

Alice was panicking, and I don't think the rest of us were close behind. Something definitely didn't feel right.

The Cullen/Whitlock family usually takes this short cut we found. We take it all the time to get downtown without getting stuck in traffic. So, since I highly doubt there was a traffic jam on our 'short cut', they should be here.

"Edward, Emmett, Dad, you have to go find them! Something doesn't feel right." Alice was literally going into hysterics. She had a 'feeling' something bad would happen, and right now, I wasn't betting against her.

I stole glances to both Emmett and Dad to see they were both nodding, agreeing with Alice.

"Okay, yeah, we need to go find them. Edward, Emmett, let's go." We half-ran, half-walked to Dad's Mercedes.

I hopped in the back seat as Emmett took the passenger seat and Dad drove. He tore out of the driveway before I could even put on my seat belt. My dad was never one for breaking the law, but I've never seen my dad speed before today. I could tell he was worried for his family.

"Do you think there was some kind of traffic jam, or hold up at Wendy's…"he trailed off, probably thinking how absurd that sounded.

"No, Emmett. They always take the short cut. What kind of traffic jam would there be on our short cut? A stampede?"

"Right..."

As we made our way onto Rueborn Dr., a.k.a. "short cut", my breathing stopped. The view in front of us made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

It was the view of Rose's red BMW smashed into a tree.

"NO!" we all roared at the same time when we saw that.

Dad stopped the car and we sprinted to the loves of our lives.

Rose's red BMW was smashed and wrapped around the trunk of a tree off the side of the road. Windows were shattered, and I could tell a tire wiped out.

Emmett was the first one to get over to the car.

"Rosie! Hannah!" he sobbed. "Wait, where's Hannah?"

I looked into the car and I saw Rose's head against the steering wheel. She had blood trickling down her face. My mom was in the passenger seat, looking the same as Rose, but her head was facing the dashboard. Both of their airbags were deployed. I looked in the backseat and didn't see anything. The only thing I saw was Hannah's stuffed teddy, Frankenburry.

Hannah and Bella were missing.

"Bella?!" I looked around and spotted something a few yards away, closer to the trees. I made my way over there and saw a body lying limp on the cold, hard ground. It was my Bella.

"No." I whispered. I ran towards her.

_I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all.  
Where you are and how you feel.  
With these lights off as these wheels  
keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)  
Slow things down or speed them up.  
Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)  
How are you when I'm gone?_

And I can't make it on my own.  
(And I can't make it on my own.)  
Because my heart is in Ohio.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.  
Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone.

"BELLA!" I yelled. I dropped down on my knees next to her and put her head in my lap, brushing hair out of her face.

How did she get over here? Did she fly out of the car?

I looked back towards the car. No, that's impossible.

I looked over her body to see if she had any wounds. My eyes stopped at her stomach.

Her bottom half of her shirt was soaked in red, sticky stuff. He blood. I lifted up her shirt and gasped.

_Oh dear God, she's been stabbed. _

"DAD!" I screamed.

My dad looked up from my mother, and walked over to me. He looked down to see who I had, and then sprinted over to us.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"She's been stabbed, Dad." I choked up.

"I don't know what happened! Esme and Rose are both unconscious due to the crash. Hannah's missing. Something's not right."

I nodded. Not every normal car crash causes someone to get stabbed and kidnapped.

"Did you call 911?" I whispered, still cradling Bella's head. As I said that, I heard sirens getting closer.

"Yeah, you need to call the rest at the house." With that, he ran back to Esme.

I took out my cell phone and heard sirens blaring as they approached the scene of the accident. I saw Dad go and explain all that has happened to one of the paramedics.

I didn't realize I had dialed the number until I heard Alice's voice.

"Hello? Edward, where are you guys? Is that a siren?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was too busy crying.

"EDWARD! What's going on?" she screamed into the phone.

"Alice…"I sobbed.

"No." she whispered. I could hear Jasper as for the phone.

"Edward, what happened? Alice is crying." It was Jasper's voice this time.

"NO! I TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD...you." I heard Alice screaming in the background. It sounded like she was throwing things.

"Alice, baby, you need to calm down. This of the baby!" he told her. "Now, Edward, what happened?!"

I heard a click in the phone and then echoes. He probably put me on speaker so he doesn't have to re-tell the story.

"We-we were driving down our short cut, when we saw Rose's BMW smashed into a tree, totally wrapped around the trunk. Rose and-and Mom was unconscious f-from the impact of the airbags…" sobs were shaking through my body.

"Bella and Hannah? Are they okay?" I cried louder.

"We-we got to the car and saw Bella and Hannah weren't in the backseat. I thought they might have went t-to go get some help, so I looked around, and I w-walked a little closer to the forest to see a b-body lying on the ground. It was B-Bella."

"IS SHE OKAY?!" that was Renée and Charlie.

"She was stabbed in the stomach. Hannah's missing. S-something went wrong here." I finished in a whisper.

All I heard on the other end was Alice screaming random words, Jasper soothing her, and sobs. Lots and lots of sobs.

"I have to go. They're taking Bella. Meet us at the hospital. And I hung up.

"Mr. Cullen, we need to get your wife to the hospital, or she might not make it through." I looked up and saw two men and identical blue uniforms equipped with stethoscopes and badges. They were dragging along a stretcher.

I nodded and gently laid Bella's head down. I kissed her forehead, got up, and stood a couple feet away, ready to intervene if Bella wakes up.

As they got her situated on the stretcher, they ran full speed back to the ambulance. One paramedic stayed behind. He asked me if I wanted to ride with Bella in the ambulance. I nodded and we ran.

As I got in, I saw them putting all different types of tubes on her and using an air pump to give her some oxygen.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Come on baby, stay with me."

He eyes opened lazily. "E-Edward?" she said so weakly, it made my heart hurt. Her eyes slowly began to droop again.

"Bella! Stay with me!"

He eyes popped open wide and looked around franticly.

"HANNAH! HE HAS HANNAH! Save…her." And then I heard a loud beeping noise.

She was flat lining.

"She's crashing!" the paramedic yelled. He ripped open her shirt as the other on grabbed the electric paddles. They began to shock her.

"CLEAR!"

I watched in horror as she bounced around on the stretcher, trying to be revived.

"She's losing too much blood! We need surgery, and fast!" thankfully, after he said that, the ambulance came to a stop and the back doors flew open wide. I looked out into the bright day light and saw several nurses with colorful scrubs and doctors with white lab coats similar to my dad's.

"We've got a twenty-five year old female, stabbed in the abdomen, possible internal bleeding. She's lost a lot of blood and went into cardiac arrest, possible spinal injuries due to the crash. We won't know for sure what happened until someone that was there wakes up." She said that all as she jumped out of the ambulance. They began to look her over and rushed her into the Emergency Room's door of the Cleveland Clinic.

I was still holding her hand as we entered the hospital.

I looked to my left and noticed everyone was already here, except Emmett and Dad. When Renée and Alice noticed us, their sobs grew louder.

I lifted Bella's hand and kissed it again.

"Stay with me! Don't leave me, Bella!" I yelled.

"Mr. Cullen, you can't be back here, I'm sorry." I didn't get a chance to answer. I dropped her hand and just stared at the closing door.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion.

I walked slowly back into the ER's lounge, where everyone else was. I sat down in a chair and stared at my hands. Tears were spilling down my face. This has been the worst day of my life.

Has it really only been a day?

God, it feels like years.

"E-Edward, what happened?" Renée's pained voice brought me out of my trance.

"We were in the ambulance; she opened her eyes and said my name. Then she started to close them again, so I yelled and told her to stay with me. Her eyes popped open and she started saying 'Hannah' over and over again, saying 'he has her. Save her.' Then she went into cardiac arrest. They barely got her stable. She's losing too much blood. They think she might have internal bleeding." I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory. And failing.

"No, my baby!" she cried into Charlie's chest.

The ER doors flew open again and Rose and Mom were both wheeled in with neck braces.

"Mommy!" Alice screamed. She tried to run to her, but they were already gone.

Seconds later, Emmett and Dad both ran in.

"How are they?!" I jumped up to my dad.

"They just have scrapes and bruises and a concussion. How's Bella?"

I shook my head.

"They rushed her in here so fast after she crashed-"

"Is she stable?!" he interrupted.

"Barely."

Carlisle rushed out of the room, probably using his doctor privileges to get in and see what's going on.

I turned toward my brother to see him fighting tears.

"Emmett…" I said and took a cautious step forward. "I know…what you're going through." I took another step forward, cautiously. He is known for his tempers. I was afraid he would snap and hit me or someone else.

He nodded. They next thing I know, I was being crushed in the arms of my big brother as we both cried. This probably didn't look very manly, but under the circumstances, I would be able to do this whenever the hell I want.

This was extremely weird though. I've never seen Emmett cry before. And this new vision made me never want to see it again.

We just stood there, letting everything out, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Carlisle staring at us with tears in his eyes.

I let go of Emmett and faced my father.

"How are they? What's going on?"

"Esme and Rose are both stable, but they are asleep now. Emmett, you can go in to see Rose." He sprinted out of there before Dad could finish his sentence.

"What about Bella?" Renée yelled.

"Bella is…in surgery. She has internal bleeding. The knife snipped her pancreas. We're lucky it wasn't over one more inch to the left, or she probably would have died." I flinched at his words. "We won't know for sure what's going on with her until after she gets out of surgery. But as I can see, things look good."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I pulled my dad in a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"We're going to find this guy. He's ruined my family too much to get away with this. Do you think it's the same one who took Chelsea? That…James guy?" I flinched at his name.

"I don't know…but I certainly think it is him-" my voice was cut off by the shrill of my cell phone.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, restricted.

I flipped open the phone and almost door down the building when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey buddy, how's the hospital?"

**WHEW. That was a good chapter in my opinion. I really need to get this out of one day. It's crazy. As you can tell, I like watching House and ER, so that's where I got all these terms. It's fun writing a medical story! I feel so smart writing it. Can you guess who called? OF COURSE YOU CAN, SILLY~ the song is Ohio is For Lovers by Hawthorne Heights. One of my favorite songs, EVER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Miserable At Best

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Eight- Miserable at Best****

* * *

****EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

That voice was the last thing I needed to hear today, unless he was screaming his final words as I tore his fucking head off.

He had the nerve to call me after what he has put us through?!

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck do you want?! Haven't you ruined my life enough?" my family shot me a look saying 'what the hell are you doing?' Slowly, I could see comprehension dawn on Emmett's and Charlie's faces. Charlie ran out of the emergency room's door, probably getting his officers. Emmett whispered to everyone who I was talking to, and immediately they all shot murderous glares at nothing in particular.

Alice screeched, "YOU ASSHOLE!" probably loud enough for the doctors on the floor below performing surgery to hear.

"_Oh, come on now, _Eddie_, I just wanted to know how my Bella is doing._" I could hear the smug grin on his face.

"You stabbed my _wife_ in the stomach and you want to know how she's _doing_?!" I screamed incredulously. Emmett jumped out of his chair and asked for the phone. He seemed in control, so I gave it to him slowly, afraid he might snap and scared all the people in here.

"Who the fuck are you, and where's my daughter and my niece?" Emmett was using his low, intimidating voice. Jasper came over to stand by me and put a hand on my trembling shoulder, attempting to calm me down.

It almost worked. Almost.

"Listen, asshole, you don't want to know who I am…If I ever find you, I'm going to kill you slow and painfully…Of course it's a threat, what the fuck does it sound like other than a threat? I don't have time for your little…flirting time going on with me, do you know what you've done to my family?!" by now, Charlie had come back in with more police behind him. They motioned for Emmett and I to follow them, so we did.

We ended up in a vacant room at the end of the hallway so no one could hear us. The officer got out a piece of paper and wrote 'put on speaker'. Emmett obliged and we listened in quietly, no one making a sound other than Emmett.

"Listen, buddy, where are my girls?"

"_Well, wouldn't you like to know? I'm afraid that's for me to know, and for you to hopefully not find out._"

"Anything, we'll give you anything! We've got money!" I slapped myself on the forehead. You're not supposed to say that to people. _Stupid ass Emmett…_

"I'm sorry, but money certainly won't do. I've always wanted a daughter to take care of…now I just have two! Ah, well you see, the girls are up, so I'm going to let you boys be. If I find you around here, let's just say there's going to be consequences to pay," he paused, "Oh, and for the cops listening in on this, try your best looking for me." And then he hung up.

"Holy" Emmett started, but was lost for words.

"Shit." I finished.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked Charlie.

"We've been searching both scenes, and can't seem to find anything. The only thing we can do if hope and wait this James character calls back, so maybe we can trace the call. But we have to have him on the line for more than a minute to get an accurate reading."

We both nodded and just stared at each other, taking in all that had happened in one day.

We sat there strategizing on what to do, and what to say if he ever calls back. I looked up at the clock and saw it was midnight.

I sighed, a new day, with new problems.

I don't know how long we sat there strategizing, but I was brought out of the conversation when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I instantly grabbed it and looked at the called ID, Carlisle.

"Dad?"

"I don't know where the hell you went, but Bella's up. She's in room 252." And he hung up.

I jumped up and ran for the door.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Bella's up," and I took off.**

* * *

****ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I groaned and opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. Everything was white. Was I in heaven? I tried to lift my head to see where I was, but a strong and familiar hand pushed me back down gently.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned my head to see the love of my life.

"Emmett," I started in a strained voice, "Oh my god! Emmett, what happened?"

The memories of…whenever that was, came rushing into my head.

"Honey, you were in a car crash. Dad, Edward and I found your car wrapped around a tree. We found both you and Mom unconscious in the front seat; both of your airbags were deployed. Bella and Hannah were no where to be seen, and Edward found Bella closer to the forest…stabbed in the stomach." I gasped. Tears were spilling over my eyes.

Emmett grabbed my hand and wiped the tears away. "Honey, Hannah…she was k-kidnapped." I just stared wide-eyed at him.

This could not be happening. My little girl, kidnapped?

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I sobbed into Emmett's chest. This was different for me. I was normally the tough one in the family, keeping everyone together. Today was different though. My daughter and niece are gone, my sister in law was stabbed, and some creep caused all of this to happen!

"It's okay, it's okay. We're doing everything we can to get both of them back." He tried to sooth me.

"Where's Zack?" I asked after I sobered down.

"He's with Alice and Jasper"

"Okay, good." a thought popped into my head, "How's Esme, and Bella?!"

"Esme just woke up and is still being monitored like you are. You both just got bruises and scratches and a concussion."

"What about Bella?"

"She had to have emergency surgery to stop internal bleeding. She was stabbed in the stomach, and it snipped her pancreas. She just woke up a couple minutes ago, right before you did. Edward's in there with her now."

I nodded, trying to absorb all this information.

There was a knock on the door and a man in a police uniform stepped in, looking at us cautiously.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"We need to get everyone in one room and start questioning you three about what exactly happened yesterday. Since you and Mrs. Esme Cullen are both in good condition to be in a wheel chair, we are going to get you both into Mrs. Bella Cullen's room, is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. I want to see everyone too."

"Okay, well, Mr. Cullen, would you please get her up while I go get a wheel chair?"

"Yes sir." Emmett grinned, trying to lighten the dark mood.

The officer walked out of the room and Emmett helped me up.

"Let's go tell everyone you're alright, baby."**

* * *

****BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

An annoying beeping sound was blaring loudly in my ears. My eyes were closed tight, so I slowly opened them. My head was pounding as I stared up at the ceiling, bright, white lights shining in my face.

I noticed someone gasp at the end of my bed.

I looked over and saw Carlisle staring at me in shock, in a doctor's uniform.

"Bella! You're awake. Do you feel any pain at all? How are you?" he was spitting out questions rapid-fire.

"Carlisle?" I said is a raspy voice. "What happened to me?" I was confused. I had no idea how I got here.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't know…" I thought back to what I could remember.

I remember Edward coming home weeks ago, Chelsea starting kindergarten, Alice pregnant, Edward and our amazing night, Chelsea missing.

My thoughts did a complete one-eighty as I remember more things.

Chelsea kidnapped, Charlie's return, Edward sad, James, Wendy's, weird guy in a trench coat, car crash, Rose and Esme unconscious, limping towards trench coat man, yelling, stabbing.

Oh my god.

"HANNAH! WHERE'S HANNAH? AND ROSE AND ESME, ARE THEY OKAY?" I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my head.

"Bella, you've been in the hospital for a little over a day. Hannah was kidnapped after you were stabbed. We think it's the same man who took Chelsea. Rose and Esme are fine now; they just woke up about four hours ago."

"What happened to me?"

"You were stabbed, very, very close to your pancreas. It only snipped it a little, so we had to do emergency surgery to help stop the internal bleeding. You had a little whip lash from the accident, that's why your neck and head hurts. But, other than a scar on your stomach, you'll be fine." He finished with a smile.

"Where is Edward?" I really needed him right now.

"Last time I saw him, he went with Emmett, your father, and a couple police officers with a cell phone. I'll try and call him to tell him you're up."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said with a weak smile.

"No problem, Bella. Remember we're all here for you, and we love you."

That made me cry.

"Thank you."

He walked out of the room after one more smile, and I sat there in my own thoughts.

Not more than five minutes later, the door flew open and Edward ran in, dashing straight for me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was with Charlie." He told me franticly.

"Edward…its fine."

"Oh, Bella. You scared me so much when we were in the ambulance. I love you, so much." He dropped down in the chair next to the bed and leaned over and kissed me.

"Edward I'm fine. I love you too. What happened in the ambulance?"

"During the whole time I was sitting with you by the forest, you never opened your eyes. I was so worried. Then the paramedics came and had to wheel you in the ambulance. I got to ride in the back with you, and I held your hand the whole time. You woke up, looked at me, then started franticly shouting 'Hannah' over and over again, and then you crashed. They had to use the paddles on you. Bella, they barely got you stabilized. When we rushed you into the hospital, our family was waiting in the lounge, and when they saw you, Alice and Renée started crying even louder. It broke my heart. And when they said I couldn't go back with you, I almost died."

I sat there, my mouth agape.

"That all happened…yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, at about six or seven at night, I really don't remember anymore."

"This is just…crazy," I took a deep breath; "I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting in the car, trying to start a conversation, and the next minute I was flying forward." I shuddered at the memory of what happened _after_ I got out of the car.

"Bella, I love you." he kissed my hand.

"I love you, too."

Someone knocked on the door, and a police officer came in.

"Hey, Bella, feeling better?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am, thanks Harry." Harry Clearwater is one of my dad's best friends, and he works at the station with my father.

He smiled, "Well, we have Rose and Esme Cullen coming in now so we can ask questions all together, is that okay?"

"Oh yes! I need to see them."

"Okay then." He walked back out of the room, and two minutes he came back with another officer. Harry was wheeling in Rose, with Emmett right behind them, and the other officer I didn't know what wheeling in Esme, with Carlisle right behind them.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Rose looked like she was about to jump out of her wheel chair and attack me.

"Rose, I'm okay, really. Are you okay?"

"Of course, just a headache, heartache…you know." She said with a frown.

I frowned back. "I'm so sorry, I let her get away." I whispered.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand.

"No, Bella, you couldn't, you didn't do it on purpose. That son of a bitch did this." Esme said. This was the first time I've heard her use such vulgar language, but I couldn't blame her.

"Let's start with the beginning," Harry said as he sat down on a chair, "Where were you going?"

"It was, I don't know, five o'clock at night? Yeah, Esme, Bella, H-Hannah and I went out to go get Wendy's for all of us to eat, because we've had a long day…and it was though," she stopped mid-sentence and sniffled. I began to tear up.

"We-we had a bad day, with Ch-Chelsea getting kidnapped, so we got to Wendy's with no harm done."

"You were on your…short cut?"

"Yes, it's a Cullen family short cut we take. It usually gets us away from traffic."

"Okay, I see. Continue."

"On our way home, Rose was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Bella and Hannah were in the back. It was silent, like an eerie silent, because we're naturally a loud family," Esme chuckled darkly, "we just didn't know what to say."

"I was about to start up a conversation, you know, to lighten the mood, when I heard tires screeching, Rose's scream, and Esme yelling." I whispered.

"Out in front of us, right over the hill, a man was just standing there, in a trench coat, in the middle of the road! I stepped on the brakes, and I went skidding so I almost hit him, and I didn't want to do that. I swerved a little to not hit him, when I hit a pot hole or something the wrong way. The last thing I remember, we went flying into a tree." Rose shuddered at the memory.

"Bella, since you were conscious during this, could you fill in the gaps?" Harry asked me politely.

"Well, when I saw what was going on, I got out of my seat belt and hovered over Hannah, you know, in a protective manner. When I felt the collision, I heard Hannah and my own screams, and then I flew forward and hit my head against Rose's seat. Hannah was fine, and I saw that Rose and Esme were unconscious," I began to cry a little. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my palms.

"I-I got out of the car after I made sure Hannah was okay, and I went to go find that guy, to see if he was okay, and so he could help us if he was. I had to limp over there, because my leg hurt a little, and I saw him, standing in the same place, like he didn't even know what had just happened. I have to admit, I was a little spooked, but we still needed help. I got over there and asked him if he was okay, but when I said that, I saw him take out a knife. I started to b-back away, but he caught up to me. I asked him what he was doing, but he just plunged the knife in my stomach." I was full out bawling now.

"I fell to the gr-ground, and I saw him go over to the car. I tried to call out for Hannah to run, but it just came out as a whisper. I heard Hannah screaming, and then I passed out I guess." I looked at everyone, to see every single person in the room was crying. "I'm sorry, Rose and Emmett, I really did try to save her. I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"Bella" both Emmett and Rose started at the same time.

"Bella, we don't blame you one bit! We blame that sick f-"

"Yes, that sick _flamer_." Emmett cut Rose off before she could get out of hand.

"Bella, can you give a description of this guy?"

"Um, he had a trench coat on, with the hood up, so I didn't see much. He had long, blond hair, and I think it was in a ponytail. He was buff too. Not as buff as Emmett, though."

"James" Edward snarled.

"So it WAS the same guy?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't believe him…I'm going to kill him."

"Now, now son, we need evidence before you can kill him." Harry said, and then winked at us.

"I know, just do everything to get my baby back." He whispered.

The door swung open, hitting the wall in the process, and making me jump. Yet another officer zoomed in, looking relieved.

"Harry, I found you. They've got something. The canines picked up a sent of both girls at an abandoned warehouse; we sent cars down there now."

"Thank you, Officer Wallaby." The man nodded and zoomed back out the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's kick some lame soldier's ass and get our baby's back!" ah, classic Emmett.

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_**

* * *

****That was definitely my longest chapter. Eight pages, my loves! It was just majorly to fill people in and crap. Exciting, am I right? This chapter's song is Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade.**

**What's more exciting is that I posted a new story! It's called Weather or Not, Here I Come. **

**Summary:****Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all live in Washington D.C. working for the National Weather Service. What fun does chasing tornadoes together bring? Canon Pairings, AH.**


	10. The Phrase That Pays

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Nine- The Phrase That Pays****

* * *

****BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

"Uh, Emmett?"

Everyone that could stand was about to run out the door because the cops found our baby's scents. The bad thing is Rose, Esme and I are not aloud to. I'm going to be in here for a week, Rose and Esme can leave in two days.

"Yeah?"

"We can't go with you, remember?"

"Oh, right," he laughed at his stupidity. I rolled my eyes.

"Just, go save my baby and my niece," I said with a big smile.

He nodded and bolted out the door after kissing Rose once.

Edward turned to me and silently asked me something that would of sounded like, "Do you want me to go?"

"Of course, you need to help finding Chelsea!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, I was just wondering if you wanted me to stay," He sighed and got up, "I love you, I'll be back soon…with the _whole_ family," he leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I love you, too," I whispered as he jogged out the room.

I sighed heavily and looked over at Rose and Esme. They both got cots so they could hang out in my room with me so I wouldn't be lonely.

"Rose…" I started, but I was interrupted by Rose's hand flying up.

"Don't start, Bella. You did what you could. It was my fault in the first place. If I wasn't speeding down the road to see that man…"

"Rose, honey," Esme started, "don't beat yourself up over this. This was none of our faults. It was that horrid human being."

"Right, it's just…ugh! Has this really only been three days?" she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

The door flew open and in came Reneé and Alice, with Zack in her arms.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Mom instantly ran to my bed and jumped on the side, careful not to jump on me. She latched herself onto me and held on for dear life. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," I said sheepishly. I looked next to me and saw Alice was in a similar position with Esme, and Rose was squeezing Zack as he cried in her chest. Reneé went to hug everyone else, as did Alice.

"Where did everyone go?" I noticed as no one else walked into the room.

"The rest of them went to go help find the girls," Alice said.

I nodded, "That's good."

There was a comfortable silence for a while, and I was starting to wonder if everyone fell asleep. I looked to my right and saw Reneé drooling all over my pillow. She must be extremely tired. She's been up constantly since this whole thing started, _and_ she's pregnant to top it all off. Alice and Esme were wrapped in each other's arms sleeping. Rose was just looking into space, holding onto Zack.

I tried to move to get comfortable again. When I shifted, a stabbing pain went through my abdomen. I hissed through my clenched teeth.

Rose heard it and whipped her head towards me.

"Bella, are you alright?!" she whispered frantically, high enough for me to hear, afraid of waking someone up.

"Yeah, I think—" my voice was cut off by another pain, but this time it felt like someone shocked me. I was stunned momentarily, until I started shaking violently, I couldn't control myself. My eyes were starting to roll in the back of my head. I could barely understand anything that was going on.

The last thing I heard was my mom and Rose yelling for someone to help.**

* * *

****EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

Emmett, Jasper, Charlie and I all followed Harry and the other police officer towards the police cars.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper, you ride with me in my cruiser," Charlie told us.

"Yes, sir," we all agreed and ran to his car. I got in the front, and Emmett and Jasper in the back. It was quite comical to see them behind the window and bars. I started to remember back to our senior year in high school. That was crazy…

I heard Charlie flip on the sirens and lights and sped out of the parking lot.

It was dead silent in the car, and we've been in it for ten minutes.

I sighed loudly. I was getting anxious to see my baby girl.

"Where the hell is the place we're going to anyways?" I asked after all that silence.

I noticed Jasper and Emmett always took their eyes away from the window to look at Charlie, waiting for an answer.

He sighed, "Columbus, Ohio."

"What?!" all three of us shouted together.

"I know, I know, I don't know why he went down there either. It's about two and a half hours to get there, but with my driving today, we'll be there in an hour and a half."

Only now did I check the speedometer. We were going one hundred-twenty miles per hour.

_Good, _I thought_, if he was going slow, I'd just have to knock him out so I could drive._

"Good."

The rest of the way was silent. I'm surprised Emmett never said a word. He was just praying for his daughter, as was I.

The car jolted stop and I looked up to see a beat up warehouse. It looked like it's gone through more than twenty fires. It was pretty crappy, and my daughter and niece are in there?!

"Okay guys, if you want to come in, fine, but you need to get a bullet-proof vest on. I highly recommend Edward comes with me and another officer, mainly because you have military training and you know the kidnapper. Emmett, Jasper, you guys are going to be mainly helping the rest of the cops get the girls. Got it?" Charlie said in a rush.

We nodded and got out of the car to get suited up.

He shut the trunk of his cruiser after we got suited and turned to us.

"Edward, you and I are going to go in first. Harry, Emmett, Jasper, you go in after we gave the signal so we know the girls are safe."

"Yes, Captain," Harry said at the same time as Emmet, Jasper and I all said "Yes, Charlie."

"It's Sir Charlie to you," he smirked, and we laughed, "Okay boys; let's get my family back together!"

Emmett and Jasper came over to pat my back, "Good luck, bro, get my baby back safe for me."

I looked over at Emmett and saw tears unshed in his eyes.

"Will do, Emmett," I smiled a little and gave him a 'manly hug', as some people would say.

"Be safe," Jasper said.

I nodded, "You too," and I ran to catch up with Charlie.**

* * *

****ROSE POINT OF VIEW**

I was sitting in my cot, just thinking about what was going on in my life. It seems so crazy to say, but all this happened in just over 72 hours.

Chelsea goes missing, Charlie comes back 'from the dead', Renee's pregnant, James took Chelsea, Edward flips out on Bella for the first time in his life, we get in a car crash, Bella gets stabbed, Hannah gets kidnapped by the same ass hole! God, this is crazy. Now, my baby just might be in the process of getting saved right now. This was too much to handle.

I gently stroked Zack's short, blond hair, as he started to fall asleep.

I heard a sharp hiss, and I looked up at Bella to see her looking in pain, holding onto her stomach.

"Bella, are you alright?!" I whispered frantically, hoping I didn't wake anyone up.

She stared at me for a minute, then replied, "Yeah, I think—" before she completely doubled over in pain. She grabbed her head, as if she had a bad migraine.

"Bella?!"

She started shaking uncontrollably, which caused Reneé to wake up. She took one look down at Bella and freaked out.

"BELLA! BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?" she didn't respond. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head, the shaking never stopped. I watched in horror as Reneé ran from the room. By now, Alice, Esme, and Zack were up also, watching the scene with tears rolling down their faces.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP US! MY DAUGHTER, SOMETHING'S WRONG!" a little nurse that looked like she was in fifth grade ran into the room, she took one look at her and ran to the bed.

She rolled her to her side and waited for the doctor to get in.

About fifteen seconds later, the doctor, which was of course Carlisle, ran into the room and walked to Bella.

"She's having a seizure," I gasped, as did everyone else, "quick, we need to get her back into the emergency room!" a couple more nurses ran in and quickly wheeled Bella out of the room, Reneé making a mad dash behind them.

The room became silent, everyone was stunned.

"Oh my god," Alice choked out, breaking the silence.

"What the hell just happened?" Esme whispered. She was right, that all happened in under a minute.

"I don't know, I was just sitting here thinking then Bella moved. She gasped and held her stomach, then she gasped again but louder, then she grabbed her head. I didn't know what was going on. She started shaking…" my voice cracked, "that's when Reneé woke up."

"I'm going to find Reneé and see what's going on, I'll be right back," Alice said before she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"I need to call Emmett," I whispered, unable to find my voice. Esme nodded from beside me.

I grabbed my purse that Alice brought in for me and took out my Verizon Chocolate. I dialed Emmett's number, and he picked up after three rings.

"_Rose, you okay?_" Emmett frantically asked.

"Yeah, I'm…fine. Emmett, where are you? What's going on?"

"_Babe, we just got to Columbus, that's where this ass has them. Edward and Charlie just went in to try to get them. We had to wait for the signal to go in to get the girls. Rose, what's wrong? You don't sound right._" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Emmett, don't tell Edward this yet, he has to try to help the girls…but…" I couldn't say. Why couldn't I bring myself to say it?!

"_What can't we tell Edward?_" I heard Jasper ask in the background asking too, he probably put me on speaker phone.

"Just a couple minutes ago, Bella…she had a seizure," I whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"_WHAT?!_" they both yelled so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I know…it was, horrible," I started to sob, "I had to witness the whole thing, I don't think I was ever more scared in my life." I sobbed some more.

"Shh, Rose, it's okay. We'll be there soon, don't worry. And we'll be back with Hannah and Chelsea!" he boomed over the phone.

My sobs subsided, so I could at least speak, "Okay Em, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he said, and then I heard a dial tone.

I sighed and turned to around, my back facing Esme, and I did something I haven't done in a while. I put my hand together and began talking,

"Dear God, please help our family…"**

* * *

****EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

I took a big, deep breath and looked over at Charlie; he was doing the same thing. When our eyes locked, he nodded and lifted his gun to get around the corner.

It was time.

* * *

**HALLELUIAH, I finally updated! Sorry, I just got done with mid-terms, and I had to try to pass geometry. Well, it didn't work too well. So, I think this was an exciting chapter. Next chapter, the girls finally get home.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ~ **


	11. Your Guardian Angel

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I was Stephenie Meyer and owned the characters, I wouldn't be on this site ;)**

**Chapter Ten- Your Guardian Angel****

* * *

****EMMETT POINT OF VIEW**

"Dude, what the hell is going on with our family?" Jasper exclaimed.

"I have no idea!"

Personally, I was getting scared. I mean, our family has been in and out of the hospital non-stop in the last month.

Currently, we were standing outside that nasty ass warehouse in Columbus, Ohio waiting for Charlie and Edward to give us the 'okay'. It's been a little over 45 minutes, and I'm getting worried. But what do I know? This thing could take over five hours. I'm not a cop, I wouldn't know!

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon now. It was getting really hot out, considering it's only April, but that's Cleveland weather for you. It could be 60 today, and snowing the next day.

Jasper and I have been sitting on the ground next to Charlie's police cruiser for a good hour and a half. Still nothing with Edward and Charlie.

Jasper perked up visually from the corner of my eye, so I looked to see what he was looking at. Harry started running towards us at top speed.

We stood up and asked what was going on.

"We don't have any clue as of what's going on right now, but Charlie just radioed in saying they found the room where James is. They're getting him now."

"Okay, so when they radio back in saying…what?"

"When they radio back in they can-" he was cut off by three loud gun shots coming from the warehouse.

Harry's radio immediately buzzed, "Suspect down, shots fired. Hostage in room. Move in, move in. Girls are in top floor, third room," Charlie's voice yelled frantically over the walkie-talkie.

Jasper and I took one look at each other and bolted to the warehouse.**

* * *

****EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

I nodded at Charlie, and he instantly lifted his gun in front of him for protection, because we had no idea what was going on around the corner. I copied his actions, and we quickly zipped around the corner.

Around the corner, a beat up door was the last door in the hallway. There were cracks and holes ever centimeter of it. Seriously, what happened to this place? It was starting to give me the creeps.

Charlie and I walked forward, getting closer to the door, when heard muffled screams and something shattering.

We walked quicker, only to hear a high pitched scream.

_Oh dear God…_

I looked over at Charlie to get the 'okay' to bust down the door.

He knew what I was asking, and he silently shook his head. He walked a little in front of me, and reached for the door knob. He started to turn it ever so slowly.

Oh, I see. He didn't want to startle him so he would do something drastic. That makes sense.

The door opened to an old motel-like room. There was a huge bed in the middle, and an extremely old television. A woman, probably around my age, was standing face towards us crying her eyes out. She had chestnut hair that went down to her back and big brown doe eyes. I couldn't help but take a double take. I thought she was Bella for a moment. Judging by Charlie's reaction, he thought so too.

In front of her was a man…James. He was pointing a knife to her, and he still didn't realize we came in.

The woman looked straight at us, and looked like she was about to yell for help. Charlie silently pleaded to act like we weren't here.

She nodded and looked forward, back at James.

It was my time to intervene.

"James," I snarled.

He spun around so fast; I thought he was going to give himself whiplash. It took him a second to compose his face from shock to menace.

"Edward," he snarled back. He looked behind me, "Edward's…friend."

"Where's my daughter, James?" I said, strangely calm. That only made it even more threatening.

"_You're_ daughter? Oh, no no. This is _my_ family now," he waved his hand and motioned to the woman.

"Are you kidding me? What is she, your new _wife_?" I pointed to the woman, "And are Chelsea and Hannah are your _daughters_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He laughed darkly, "I guess you could say I have some…issues," he replied as he dropped the knife and grabbed a gun. The woman let out a little shriek when she saw it. James just grabbed her roughly and pulled the gun to her head, "Shut up, one word from you and I shoot you!"

"James, just put the gun down and there won't be any problems," Charlie was trying to be the negotiator, hopefully it will work.

"Screw you, old man. I'm not afraid of a little cop and Edward," he spat out my name like it was a bad word.

"Listen, kid, I have too much emotion behind this case to be a little, old cop. Edward here, is my son in law, that's right, I'm your little obsessions father. I'm your new "daughter's" grandfather. You put half of my family in the hospital. If I were you, I wouldn't be messing with me right now, especially with practically the whole Cleveland Police Department in the parking lot of this shit hole."

I've never heard Charlie act so threatening before.

James angry façade faltered for a second, but he quickly regained composure.

"Now, give me the woman and the girls, and no one gets hurt," Charlie seethed.

"No," he growled and gripped the woman tighter as she shrieked, "you see, ever since I saw that picture of your lovely Bella, I've been set out to have a family. My original plan was to take Bella that night, but I heard you too getting…busy, if I may be so blunt. So, I found the next best thing! Your daughter, and my oh my, she's as beautiful as her mother." **(a/n: during that whole speech from James, you need to picture the Joker threatening his victims. That what I did :D)**

I growled and took a step forward, ready to lunge at him. James quickly pulled his gun away from the woman and pointed it at me. I stopped abruptly.

I don't know about anyone else, but I sure didn't feel like dying today.

"Take one step closer and I blow your brains out!" he yelled. I have never seen him angrier. Not even when we were fighting in a _war_.

"James, just put down the gun and it will all be over," I said calmly.

"NO!" he roared and was about to shoot the gun at me…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three shots fired at once.

My body was frozen with shock. I couldn't tell where the shots came from.

I looked over at Charlie and saw him in the same state as me.

I shifted my gaze anxiously towards James and the woman.

James was sprawled on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood…I wasn't sure if he was dead yet, but even if he wasn't, he looked like he was about to die.

He was shot, three times in the chest.

The woman on the other side of the room was in hysterics.

She was gripping the sheets of the bed tightly while tears were running down her face.

"Suspect down, shots fired. Hostage in room. Move in, move in. Girls are in top floor, third room," Charlie yelled frantically into his walkie-talkie.

I charged over to the woman and slowly knelt down by her.

"Ma'am, are you okay? Do you have any injuries?"

She shook her head a little, so I added another question.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Na-Natalia Holtsome," she stuttered out between sobs.

"Okay, Natalia, we are going to get you out of here," I said fiercely, trying to get the point across that she's okay and we're not going to hurt her. I took her in my arms, but she tried to scramble out.

"But…But…you need the girls!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Natalia. My brother and my best friend are on there way getting them. I wouldn't leave behind my daughter and niece."

She nodded her head, "Okay," she looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped.

"Yes...?" I prompted.

"You have such a great family, they stick together."

I beamed proudly down at her, "That's how we were raised," I said with a chuckled.

She laughed a little too, "Tell your wife, Bella right, to get better soon. It was horrible what happened, I was in the car when he came back with Hannah. I saw the whole thing going on. I would have helped, but he handcuffed me to the car."

"Don't worry, you're okay. And thank you for the get well wish, I'll be sure to tell her when I visit her," I smiled.

"So, what now?" she asked as I began to walk down the stairs.

"Now, I am going to get you in an ambulance, just to see if you have any harm. Then you'll probably meet with some lawyers and police to get your statement out. Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

"Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

By the time we finished talking, we made it down to the ambulances. A couple paramedics rushed to see if she had any injuries as I set her down.

"Take care of her, I have to go find my baby," I said and sprinted back into the warehouse.

I got to the stairs and made a mad dash to floor seven.

I got there and noticed everyone was standing outside of the door, and the door was still shut.

"What's going on?" I asked a little above a whisper.

"It has a lock on it, we're in the middle of getting it sawed off," Emmett explained.

I nodded and waited, impatiently I might add, for them to burst down the door.

After three minutes of pure torture, they finally got the door open.

Emmett and I flew out of the hallway and into the room like bats out of hell.

We saw the girls lying on a big king size bed, with their eyes closed. My first instinct was to run over by Chelsea and check her pulse.

It was normal, and so was Hannah's.

We both breathed a sigh of relief. They were just sleeping.

The bed started to shift under my hands, and my little girls big, green eyes starred up straight at me.

"Daddy?" she asked, still with sleep laced in her voice.

"Its okay, Princess, everything's going to be okay," I sobbed.

She launched herself at me the moment I finished talking.

"Daddy, I thought you were never going to come! Hannah said you were going to because you kept m-monsters away for a while!" she hiccupped.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, of course I was going to be here. If would never give up on you baby," I held onto her tightly.

I looked over at Emmett and saw he was in the same situation.

He locked eyes with mine and gave me an empathetic smile. I shot one back.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Where's Mommy?" she asked innocently.

I felt myself choke up, "Baby, Mommy is a little sick right now, we need to go see her at the doctors," I explained as broad as possible.

"Is she okay?" I could hint alarm in her voice. Chelsea has always been protective of her mother, just like Bella was to Renée.

"Yes, now do you want to go see Mommy and the rest of your family?"

"YES!"

I chuckled and lifted her off the bed, "Okay, let's go,"

I walked out of the room to come face to face with Jasper, Emmett, Charlie and Hannah. Emmett and Jasper wore identical masks of worry and sadness.

"What's wrong?"

Jasper glanced at Chelsea apprehensively.

He hesitated before he spoke, "Its Bella…" he trailed off.

My good mood of being reunited with my daughter was instantly ruined.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I demanded.

"She…had a seizure," Emmett whispered.

"WHAT?!" Charlie and I yelled in unison. Chelsea just looked confused. Of course, she doesn't know what a seizure is.

"Rose called while you and Charlie were in here, she was going completely crazy. I've never heard her cry that much. Other than…" his eyes shifted over to Hannah and I understood what he was trying to say. I nodded, urging him to continue, "Well, she said Renée, Alice and Zack all went in there after we left to visit with her, Bella and Mom. They talked a little and blah blah blah. So Rose said that she thought everyone was dead asleep, until Bella shot up holding onto her stomach, gasping. She thought it had to do with the stitches from her surgery, but a little under a minute later, she gasped again and held onto her head…" he trailed off, glancing at Chelsea again.

"What. Happened?" I said, angry going through me for not being there for her.

"She started shaking, and wouldn't stop. The shaking and Rose's screams woke up everyone else, and Renée called for a nurse. Then one came in, and then Dad came in. He said she was having a seizure, and then they rushed her out. That's all I know." He finished in one breath.

I wasted no time. I bolted down the stairs, no time waiting for the decrepit elevator, and ran to the cruiser. Charlie and the rest weren't that far behind me.

Charlie ran into the driver seat, Jasper planted himself in the passenger seat, Emmett and I got into the back, putting out daughters on our laps.

The drive back home was even slower than the ride coming down. Even though we were going at a _faster_ speed, it still felt like days.

Finally, after hours of speeding down the highways, we pulled into the Cleveland Clinic's parking lot. I feel like I've been here more than my own home.

None of us talked as all five of us rushed into the hospital. Talk about déjà vu.

I ran into the room where Bella originally was, no doubt she's not there anymore, without even a glance at the receptionist.

I busted through the door with the rest trailing behind me, and Chelsea on my hip.

"Where is she, what happened?!" I yelled, searching around the room.

I took in everyone's faces.

Rose looked extremely depressed, with tears streaking down her face. Renee was sobbing. Alice looked…well, murderous. And Esme looked like a cross between concern, sadness, and anger.

"Edward…she was…drugged," Alice mouthed the last part.

The room was so silent; you could hear a pin drop.

"Wh-what?" I finally got out after many moments of silence.

"I'm guessing sometime while she was alone, someone snuck in and injected the drugs in her IV. They gave her some weird reaction, I'm not sure what kind it was, but she had a seizure. She's been out of it since then. And that was five hours ago."

Could this have been James, too?

"Was it…James?"

"That's what we don't know. It could have happened before you guys got there for him. But Carlisle is still running tests to see what drug did this," Renee muttered between sobs.

"Right, so, where is my wife? May I see her?"

"Uh…" Alice hesitated, "I'm not sure, you _might_ be able to, but you have to ask someone…"

I nodded and kissed Chelsea on the forehead.

"I'll be right back, Princess, then you can see Mommy," I threw in a fake smile for affect.

She nodded mutely. She knew something was wrong.

I handed her over to Renee and bolted right out of the door. I reached the receptionist in no time.

"Ma'am, I need to see my wife. Can you tell me what room she's in?"

She looked up from her computer monitor, and I could have sworn her heart stopped. That almost made me chuckle.

"Uh, um, y-yeah," she stuttered, totally flustered, "Name, please?"

"Isabella Cullen,"

She nodded and searched threw some files.

"Ahh, she's up in room 540a." **(a/n: I have no idea how these room numbers work. I haven't been in this hospital in forever.)**

I mumbled a quick 'thanks' and ran in the direction of her room.

When I finally reached her room, I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what I'll see inside.

I turned the knob quietly and slow, and then pushed the door open.

My Bella. My poor Bella.

She looked so…not like Bella. Her usual glow in her face was gone, as well as her smile. Instead, she had a tight frown. Her face looked extremely pale, even more so than it usually is.

I couldn't see her loving, big brown eyes, for they were closed.

I took a hesitant step forwards, and grabbed her hand in mine. I gently played with her wedding band with my finger, thinking of memories.

I let a single tear fall out of my eyes as I stared at her still body. The only movement was the shallow breathing, and the up and down movements of her chest.

"Oh, Bella," I sobbed, "you need to wake up, baby. I got Chelsea back, safe with us. She's fine, she just wants her mommy. We need you, the whole family. James is dead; he's not going to hurt our family anymore than he has. I promise you that, but baby, you just need to wake up. Wake up for me! For Chelsea!"

At that moment, I heard the door creak open.

I looked around my shoulder and saw Carlisle walk in.

I'm guessing he was going to be her doctor until she gets better.

He had a deep frown on his face, so unlike his normal caring expression.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"She…" he let out a big breath, "she's in a coma," he couldn't look me in the eye. It's like he thought I would blame this on him.

I sucked in a big gulp of oxygen, "Dad, I don't blame you for this, at all," I started. He looked up at me, startled, "we all know there was no way to stop this from happening. Well, there _was_, but we just…weren't there, and we didn't know he was going to do it."

Dad nodded and walked over to me, "Edward, I understand how you're feeling, and I'm pretty sure everyone that is waiting in the waiting room does too. Bella is one of the key elements of our family. She brings the light to our family. We would do anything to protect her. You have to grasp that. We know this isn't our fault, but we still need to take some responsibility for this. That's our way of copping through this."

I nodded and sniffed. I was sobbing like crazy. My father's speech made me realize just how important Bella was to this family, and not just my life. We all relied on her to make us feel better.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered.

He nodded and gave my shoulder one last squeeze before walking back out the door.

I gently scooted Bella over to the left side of the bed, and climbed on.

I took our intertwined hands and put them onto of my chest as I put my unused are around her shoulders, behind her back.

I lightly kissed her forehead and began to hum her lullaby.

"I love you, Bella." I took one final glance at my wife before I fell asleep, and I could have sworn I felt her hand tense in mine.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**

* * *

**_**Eh, not my best. But I was experiencing some writer's block, and let me tell yah, it was obnoxious. So, I saw Friday the 13th on Friday, and it was one of the best remakes I've seen, even though I was getting fed up with all the topless women scenes. **

**So as you know, I have another story called Weather or Not, Here I Come. I'm not even going to update it until I get more reviews. I only have like, 5! That's really sad, isn't it?**

**This story I think could use more reviews too. I don't even have 100 yet. And yet I've been giving you guy's chapters after chapters. This is currently chapter 10, and I really want 100 reviews. Let try to get 100 then I'll update to chapter 11, yes?!**

**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. DUHHHH!**

**Kay, so this is the part where you review ****vvv**


	12. sorry to burst your bubble

Sorry to burst your bubble, but this is no update. I have a couple of announcements.

**First,** I have a new story up! It's called _All the World's a Stage_. I'm really exciting about it, and I'm hoping you guys are too. It's basically based off of my entire life. Everything's the same. The same city, the same school, the same kinds of friends, the same heartache, the same drama, the same family, the same classes, the same everything! So hopefully, you guys can see what kind of life mine is like.

**Second,** I'm a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I get. Am I really that bad at writing or something? I know _Deserts Can't Ruin Us_ may be a little depressing, but that's the way I am. Trust me; I'm working on happier stories, like _All the World's a Stage_. Weather or Not, Here I Come is really bad in the review department though. I'm not even sure if I should continue that story. It's really sad to only see five reviews for two chapters. But, whatever.

So, please, I'm asking you, at least give my newest story a chance!

**Xoxo**

-Julia.


	13. Remember When It Rained

**A/N: Guys, thank you so much for your great feedback for your last chapter. If I got that many reviews for everything else, I might just update faster…*wink wink* (:**

_**Deserts Can't Ruin Us**_

Chapter Eleven – Remember When It Rained

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._**

* * *

****BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

It felt like there was an elephant sitting on my chest. I could barely breathe, and my eyes felt like they were glued shut.

I tried desperately to open them, but I couldn't.

What was going on?

I heard the obnoxious beeping thing in the background grow immensely louder, and people rush in and out the door.

"Bella, shh, it's okay," I heard a soothing voice. Edward?

Oh my God, Edward!

"Ehhhdw," I tried to get 'Edward' out of my mouth, but it just came out like a bunch of moans.

"Bella, babe, its okay, settle down," he gently rubbed my hand.

"Mommy?!" asked a frantic voice.

The frantic voice of my baby.

"Chhh-chhs," I tried to call out, but only a broken moan came out.

"Someone, get Chelsea out of here. She can't see her like this," Edward whispered, but I still heard him.

"Eddd-warrrd, keeeeep h-her in hurr," wow, I actually got out a real sentence! Kind of.

My eyes slowly began to feel like the glue was melting away. My eyes opened a slit, and I felt like someone shined a 100-watt light bulb in my face.

I winced and closed my eyes tight, but then slowly opened them again.

"Bella?" Edward asked hopefully. He's making it sound like I've been out for ten years.

Wait. How long _have_ I been out?

My eyes snapped open, as I tried to adjust myself to the light.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard a chorus around the room.

I whipped my head around, taking in everyone's faces.

The closest were Edward's and Chelsea's.

Chelsea was sitting on my bed, staring down at me nervously.

Edward was holding my hand, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Zack, Hannah, Esme, Carlisle, Mom, and Dad were all gathered around the room, looking at me cautiously.

"CHELSEA! BABY!" I grabbed her in my arms, hugging her fiercely and covering her face in kisses.

"Mommy," she giggled, "its okay, Mommy, I'm back now," she smiled.

"Oh, baby! Don't ever do that to me again!" I scolded, even though I knew it wasn't her fault.

"I promise," she said shyly.

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked in a rush as I looked back at everyone.

"Hun, you've been out for a week," Alice said quietly.

What? A week, what the hell happened to me? The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my head, then shaking…

"What happened to me?" I demanded.

"Babe, you were drugged…and you had a seizure," Mom replied gently, tearing up as she said it.

"WHAT?!" I screamed so loud my head started to pound, and Chelsea had to cover her ears. I held my head in my hands, "Oww," I muttered.

Edward was immediately on guard, "Bella, settle down. Everything's over. We found out it was James, he's gone, forever," he smiled weakly.

"Well…that makes me feel a little better, I guess," I mumbled, eye lids drooping.

Edward chuckled, "Get some rest, love."

I nodded and drifted off to sleep, faster than ever.

*** ~ : ~ : ~ ***

It has been a week since I have been discharged from the hospital. Three weeks since I was drugged, and my baby was brought back to me.

Life has gone back to normal – as normal as it was before – and I've been healing greatly.

I had to go to physical therapy for only about four days.

I didn't have horrible injuries. Just a deep wound in my stomach that still has stitches in it, and some brain damage from when I got drugged. No big deal, right?

Psh, I wish. Edward has been acting like I'm a vegetable or something.

He even has to bathe me sometimes, which I think goes over the line!

I mean, come on. I didn't even need to use a wheelchair or crutches, but he insists I need to be carried places.

Chelsea and I have been spending the most time together.

I feel like since I almost lost her, I can't get enough of my daughter.

She and I would sit on the floor and color, watch TV together, listen to music, and go shopping.

She ended up taking a week off of school.

What I'm really surprised is how she has been coping. She seemed more worried about me all the time than the fact that she was kidnapped.

Currently, Edward was out and about looking for a job. Since he went into the Army straight after high school, he never got a degree for anything. He's just looking for something that looks for military training or some stuff like that.

So now, Chelsea and I are alone, and I'm making her a pb&j sandwich.

"Chels, lunch!" I yelled up the stairs.

I waited until I heard her coming down the stairs. Her long bronze pony tails bouncing around freely.

On the last step, she completely missed it and came barreling down. Lucky enough I was there, so I quickly moved to her side and held her waist before she went face first into the hardwood floor.

Only when I caught her, her hand hit my stitches in my stomach and I let out a painful hiss.

She tensed up and jumped out of my arms, "Mommy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" her eyes started to tear up and I immediately grabbed her in my arms.

"Oh baby, you didn't hurt me. My stomach just hurts sometimes." I said in my best convincing voice. Chelsea knows me like an open book.

She narrowed her eyes, "Mommy, I don't want to hurt you!" she sobbed.

I kissed her hair, "Babe, I'm fine. Do you want your lunch now?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I laughed as she darted off to the kitchen.

When I took my first step, I hissed at the pain that shot through my stomach.

Just then the front door opened and a very frazzled Renee ran in.

She looked around, probably trying to find me, and when she did she ran to my side.

"Bella, I got the first ultrasound today!" she squealed and pulled out a tiny square piece of paper.

I laughed weakly and tried to raise my arms to grab it, but I could barely do that.

She noticed my weakness and came down from her high. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little…sore." I squeaked out.

She ran to my side and put my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist. She led me to the living room and laid me down on the couch.

"Bella, you shouldn't be up right now." She scolded.

"But I need to take care of Chelsea!" I whined.

She sighed, "I got her. Don't worry. Where is she now?"

"In the kitchen eating lunch."

She nodded and took off for the kitchen.

I can't believe this! I couldn't even walk around and take care of my own child.

Once again, the front door banged open, causing me to jump.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. She ran through the hall and ran right into the living room. When she saw my face, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Who died?"

I glared at her. "Not funny."

Our family has experienced too many near deaths.

"Right, sorry. That was a bad joke. But seriously, what's wrong?"

I sighed, "My mom showed up and told me to lay down while she stays with Chels."

"Well, you should be lying down anyways," she countered.

I groaned, "Why is everyone against me?!"

She laughed, "Dear naïve Bella, we don't want you hurt even worse! I feel like the hospital is my home. And we all know how you are…"

I rolled my eyes and attempted to smack her, but she dodged my hand easily.

"So, where is my dearest younger brother?"

"He's looking for a job that doesn't require a degree for something. Something that's good with mechanical stuff I guess." I shrugged.

"Hmm." She looked contemplative.

"What are you thinking?"

"The Cleveland Police could always use more people…"

"What? He just got back from risking his life everyday in some God-for-saken desert and now he would go be a cop? And don't you need to go to some school for that?"

"Well yeah…just the Police Academy. He'd do great! And Charlie could always train him since he is the captain…"

I sighed, "I guess that sounds reasonable. I just don't want him risking his life so much."

She sat down near my stomach and put a hand on my arm.

"I know what you mean about that, but think about it, okay? Talk to Edward."

I nodded, "I will."

*** ~ : ~ : ~ ***

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Renee ended up taking Chelsea over to her house for a little sleepover. Edward still wasn't back by dinner, so I decided to start it before he got home.

While I was setting the table for two and about to stir the noodles for macaroni and cheese, (I know, wonderful dinner) I heard Edward walk through the door and throw his keys on the table in the hallway.

I heard him sigh loudly and stomp into the dining room. He didn't look at me once. I don't even think he knew I was in the room. He plopped down on a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. I decided to make my presence known.

I walked around the table and gently began to massage Edward's shoulders.

He groaned loudly.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well today." I didn't make it a question.

"Nothing. Zip. Nada. This dumb city has nothing right now for me!"

"About that…" I trailed off.

He froze, "What?"

"Your sister dropped by today. She had an idea…"

"Bella," Edward growled, "Stop beating around the bush. What's up?"

"She thought it would be nice if you would join the Cleveland Police force." I rushed out.

He seemed to be debating something in his head. "Don't you need to go to school for that?"

"Um, just the Police Academy I think. But do you really want to be a cop?" I more like begged to not be one.

"Well, Charlie could do something to help me. And besides, it could be fun-"

"Fun?" I cut him off, "How could putting your life on the line everyday be _fun_?"

"Bella, that's part of who I am. I've lived my life to help people, to put those bad guys away."

"You-you've already done that! Only, you went across an ocean. I think you've saved enough people for a lifetime."

I knew I was acting irrational about this who deal, but I just couldn't bare to lose him again.

"Bella, I think being a cop would make up for not being in Iraq-" I immediately cut him off again.

"You _want_ to be in Iraq?! Are you completely insane?!"

He sighed frustrated, "That's not what I said! I just feel like I should be doing something instead of just sitting around on my ass watching Rocky movies all day!"

"But Edward you just cant do that!"

"Bella, this isn't your life. This is mine. You're the one that said I needed to get a job. And I completely agreed with you! But why won't you let me be a cop? Bella, I could be someone!" he now shrugged my hands off his shoulders and stood up, completely towering over me.

"I…"

"Bella, tell me why! I'm trying to support a family here! Someone needs to get a job, and I don't think you will anytime soon!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! I can get a job anytime I want!"

"Oh really? And how would that happen? You didn't go to college!"

I felt myself blow up, "No, I didn't go to college. You know why? I was here all day watching our daughter while you were blowing brains out thousands of miles away! You know how difficult that is? Of course you don't, you've never had a chance to be in my shoes! You'll never know what it's like to never know if you are ever going to get the chance to talk to the love of your life again! You never had to see the pained expression on your daughters face whenever she came home from a friend's house and constantly ask if she'll ever get a daddy. YOU NEVER HAD TO SEE OUR DAUGHTER COMFORTING ME WHILE I CRIED IN MY ROOM AT NIGHT. You just don't understand what it was like waking up every morning and hoping to see your husband, but he never comes home!"

He had a pained expression on his beautiful face before anger overtook it.

"I can't do this right now. I have to think."

"You're walking out again, just like when you found out James kidnapped Chelsea? Fine, walk out! Go!" I screamed. I felt like throwing something. I don't know what the hell just happened. I felt like I was being possessed. We never, and I mean never, had a fight that horrible before.

I gave me one last look before stomping out of the room and slamming the front door behind him. He slammed it so hard that the walls in here rattled.

I waited until I heard the sound of his Volvo zooming down the street.

I screamed so loudly that it hurt my throat.

Tears welled up over my eyes and I sunk down the wall sitting on the floor.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. I ignored the stinging pain in my stomach. I just cried.

What had I just done?**

* * *

****HO-LY CRAP. The ending was really fun to write. I was getting sick of them getting along.  
****New Story – Love Lights Fires; it's about 9/11. REVIEW!**


	14. It's Not Over

**A/N: last chapter was intense I guess. I got great feedback. Thanks guys!**

_**Deserts Can't Ruin Us  
**_Chapter Twelve – It's Not Over

_My tears run down like razorblades and no,  
I'm not the one to blame,  
It's you? Or is it me?  
And all the words we never say.  
Come out and now we are all ashamed,  
And there's no sense in playing games,  
When you've done all you can do._**

* * *

****BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I don't know how long I've been sitting on the cold, kitchen floor rocking myself. Bawling my eyes out.

I have no idea what just happened. First, I was giving him a massage, then I was pleading with him, then I just…snapped.

It was like a completely different side of me came out, and I have no idea how.

And then, I heard the sound I didn't even want to hear right now.

"Mommy! What's wrong?!" she ran over to me, dropped down on her knees, and put her arms around me. I couldn't find the strength to even hug my own daughter back.

Chelsea couldn't see me like this. Too late covering something up. She's too smart for that.

Then, of course, my mother walks in.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind that I brought Chelsea…home…earlier…" she trailed off, looking at my face. She looked alarmed.

"Chelsea, why don't you go in your room and play with your new Barbie I got you?" Renee suggested, trying to get her out.

Chelsea looked hesitant; "I don't know…" she glanced over at me.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Chelsea, you can come right down in an hour and show Mommy them, okay?" Renee asked hopeful.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly. She got up and ran upstairs, hopefully without falling.

I felt myself choke back another sob before I let loose again and a waterfall of tears poured out of my eyes.

Mom ran to me and got down on her knees like Chelsea did and hugged me tight.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" I shook my head. She grabbed my face so I had to look at her, "Bella, what happened? Tell me," she pleaded.

"I-" I was cut off by the door opening, yet again.

"Auntie Bella, Mommy and I are here!" I heard Hannah yell.

Oh come on, could this get any worse?

Rose walked in with Hannah attached to her hand. She took one look at our position and turned to look at Hannah, "Honey, go play with Chelsea upstairs."

Hannah nodded enthusiastically and sprinted to Chelsea's room.

Rose came to my other side and took my hand. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know."

Mom groaned, "Bella, please tell us! We could help you."

I shook my head, "I highly doubt that." I said weakly. I looked at their faces and saw only concern. I sighed, "When you took Chelsea last night, I started cooking dinner for Edward. When he got home, I could tell job hunting didn't go well, so I told him about the Cleveland Police."

Renee nodded, urging me to go on.

"One moment we were talking nicely, the next we were screaming at each other. It's never been that bad before. Sure we've had fights, but this, this was…horrible." I sobbed.

Both of their grips tighten on me.

"Oh, Bella. It's going to be okay." Rose soothed.

"No, you don't get it! I practically forced him to not do something he loved. Fighting for people. And then we got into this whole thing as to why I didn't go to college. For Chelsea. And I just blew up. I screamed at him. Then he just walked out."

"Bella, you should have called me earlier." Mom scolded.

I shook my head furiously, "I couldn't have Chelsea here. Do you know what it would do to her if she found out Edward…left?" I croaked.

"I understand that, but…honey, you've been sitting in here since last night?!"

"What time is it?" I asked curious.

Rose glanced at the clock on the stove for verification, "It's almost noon."

"What!?" I shrieked. I jumped right out of my mother's grip and jumped to my feet.

I instantly regretted it.

I got extremely dizzy. I began to wobble on my feet and once I got steady, I felt like I was going to puke.

I quickly turned around and leaned over the sink before I could get any of it on my kitchen floor. Rose and Mom came over and rubbed my back and pull my hair out of my face.

"Oh honey, you're worrying yourself too much. Don't make yourself sick." Rose scolded.

I shook my head. That is not what is going on with me.

And what just happened here has confirmed it.

Cravings. The moodiness last night. Fatigue. The newly developed morning sickness.

Pregnant. I was fucking pregnant.

This could possibly be the worse time to figure out you're pregnant.

Well, second worst. The worst would be when you know your baby's daddy is in Iraq.

"No, no, Rose. Take me to the pharmacy." I commanded.

She looked confused, "What?"

"Take. Me. To. The. Pharmacy." I enunciated each word.

"But…but, _why_?"

"I need a pregnancy test." Well, great to be blunt, I guess.

But, what the hell. I'm not patient today at all!

Both of their mouths dropped open.

"Oh, Bella." My mom sighed. She was obviously worried for my well-being. "Are you sure?"

I groaned, "Yes, Mother. Am I a fucking child? I think I know when I'm pregnant!" I growled harshly.

She flinched at my tone and I instantly regretted it.

"I'm…I'm sorry Mom. I'm just really stressed and…and," I couldn't finish my sentence because a fresh wave of hysterics came back. "My life is horrible. Edward's gone, he won't come back. He could finally have a chance to be a father from the beginning and I ruined it. I'm such a horrible wife. I'm a horrible mother. I'm a horrible sister. I'm a horrible daughter. I'm a horrible person!" I screamed into my mom's shirt.

She soothed me by rubbing my hair, "Shh, Bella it's okay. It's going to be okay. Here's what we do. We're going to go to the pharmacy, get a test, and then you are going to take it. If it's positive, we call Edward. You need to settle this fight, Hon." She said in a motherly tone.

I knew she was right; I was just a big coward.

I reluctantly agreed. "Okay, let's go."

"Rose, honey, will you stay here and watch the girls? We'll be right back."

I saw Rose smile at me sympathetically and nod before I grabbed the keys to my Honda Civic and dashed out the door. Mom wasn't that far behind me.

The ride to the pharmacy was tense and quiet. I didn't quite know what to say.

I knew exactly what tests to get, they were the same ones from six years back, so it didn't take me long to get them. I paid and practically ran out the door.

I took a deep breath once I grabbed onto the steering wheel and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand slide onto mine. I cracked an eye open and saw Renee looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay to drive?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." I pulled out of my parking spot and floored it back to our house.

Once again, I practically tore the door off the hinges when I opened the bathroom door.

I was in such a hurry that I didn't even acknowledge my own daughter.

_Well, don't I feel like a piece of shit?_

I quickly peed on all three of the purple sticks and set them on the counter. I didn't even leave the room for the ten minutes. I was too paranoid.

The timer beeped and I looked at the three tests.

All three pink plus signs.

I stood, numb, until I finally got the strength to pick them up and open the door.

I should be happy, right? They why do I feel like I've just been kicked in the gut?

Mom and Rose were both sitting on my bed that was facing towards the door of the bathroom that is connected to my room.

The both came up to me and looked at the tests.

"Oh, Bella. Are you happy?" Rose asked.

I made a weird squeaky noise and shrugged, and of course, I began bawling again.

"I need t-to call Edward." I muttered after another cry fest.

Mom nodded and handed me her cell phone. I didn't feel like getting mine.

I dialed the familiar and waited for the voice of a god to pick up.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Nothing.

"Hey, it's Edward. I'm either with my beautiful family or saving a cat from a tree. But, I'm obviously not here. Leave a message and I'll try to get you back. NO HE WONT!" I laughed lightly at his voicemail message. That was Chelsea yelling the last part.

"Edward, I need you home. I'm sorry, I just…need you. Please come home." I whispered and snapped the phone shut.

I closed my eyes and let a tear fall.

"I'm going to talk to Chelsea." I told them with my eyes still closed.

I opened them and saw them nodding sadly. I walked out of our bedroom and began my journey up to Chelsea's room.

Once I got to her room, I stopped to listen to her beautiful voice.

"Sorry, Barbie but you can't keep that dog! We found him in the forest!" she said in a fake man voice.

"Noooo, Ken please!" Hannah shrieked.

I smiled and walked into her room.

"Hannah, your mom wants you downstairs." I said gently.

She nodded and got up from the floor. Before she walked out the door, she stopped and looked up at me. "I love you, Aunt Bella." She hugged around the waist.

I sniffed, "I love you too, Hannah."

She smiled and let go of me. I turned my attention to Chelsea and saw her quietly putting away her dolls, her back towards me.

"Chels," I whispered. She looked up at me and I saw tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Chelsea." I sobbed and ran forward. I scooped her up in my arms and sat down on her pink and purple Barbie bed.

She sobbed loudly in my arms. "Mommy, why were you crying when I got home?"

Aw, my poor baby. She hates to see me sad.

"Honey, there was a problem…" should I really tell her?

"With daddy?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh, um…yes." I sighed.

"You're not getting a di-div-divrorced are you?"

"Oh, no baby. Not at all. We just had a misunderstanding." I told her quietly.

"Oh." She said.

"Come on, lets make you some dinner." I said after I looked at the clock. It was already five. Chelsea and I have been sitting in a comfortable silence for an hour and a half. I put her down on ground and took her hand.

"Now, what would you like? Macaroni and cheese? Taco salad? Tuna?"

"TUNA!" she yelled and practically pulled me down the stairs.

I laughed a little and followed her orders.

I found out Rose and Hannah went home to make Emmett dinner, but my mom stayed. My dad was also downstairs. He said he heard what happened and came for dinner.

Right, thanks dad. Your daughter just had a huge quarrel with her husband and found out she's pregnant and you want dinner?

After I finished making the tuna sandwiches, I set one on a plate for everyone. I sighed as I sat down at my usual placemat, which is right across from me. Only, it wasn't Edward, it was Charlie.

After dinner, Mom and Dad left, after making me beg them to leave. They actually wanted to stay the night with me.

I just put Chelsea to bed not even thirty seconds and she zooms right by me down the stairs. She made a beeline right to the door.

"Chelsea! What are you doing?"

"Daddy's home!" she squealed and threw the door open.

There, just walking up the porch, was my husband. He looked like he has been to war and back. Hmm, I shouldn't say that.

He probably looked as bad as me.

Chelsea jumped into his arms and squeezed him hard.

"Chelsea, go to bed." I demanded in a soothing voice. I really shouldn't let my temper flare right now.

Edward looked up at me confused. I just gave him a look that practically said 'we need to talk'.

He nodded and set Chelsea down, "Go to bed, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled and zoomed right back past me on the stairs.

I stared at him for a while, taking in his features.

His clothes were wrinkly, no doubt from wearing them two days in a row. His hair was more disheveled than normal. Not that I minded, I loved it like that. His beautiful, green eyes were now bloodshot. They looked like Christmas.

Wow, bad simile.

I sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs.

I stood right in front of him and said, "We _really_ need to talk."**

* * *

****Mmm, so hopefully everything will be better between them? You'll just have to wait and see! I REALLY WANT TO MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Please? **

**Next chapter: the talk. Dun, dun, dun!**


	15. All The Same

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was amazing! I finally reached 100 reviews!**

_**Deserts Can't Ruin Us  
**_Chapter Thirteen – All The Same  
**~:~|~:~|~:~|~:~|~:~  
**_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same  
_**-Sick Puppies****

* * *

****BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

We just kind of stared at each other for the longest time. I don't even think I blinked.

He stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him. I didn't even wait for him to get near me before I started walking to the couch.

I sat down on the loveseat while he sat down on the recliner opposite of the couch.

There was silence. I could hear Chelsea upstairs jumping around in her room for some unknown reason. That was all.

There was five more minutes of silence before I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, you really hurt me."

Might as well start out blunt. They always say tearing the band-aid off fast works well.

He frowned and looked down, finally breaking our gaze, "Bella-"

I held up my hand to stop him, "Let me talk, please." He nodded so I continued. "You hurt me so much. You know I've been trying to get on my feet and get a job. I just couldn't do that. I was alone with Chelsea. I had to take care of her. Sure we have family, but seriously, she's my child, I needed to take care of her." My voice cracked. I had to keep the tears away. I had to look strong.

He looked even more depressed if it was possible. He was bouncing his leg up and down and he kept making movements, almost like he was about to get up, but he decided against it.

I took a deep breath; "You don't know…" my voice broke off. I started again, "You don't know what I did to try to get money." I whispered.

He looked at me, confused.

"Our family was always there, but I felt as though I was taking time out of their perfect lives. They're all married, have a kid – or one on the way – the good old American home. I was a pregnant nineteen year old, just out of high school, new husband off in Iraq…. You knew I've always wanted to go to college and become a famous writer. And trust me, I've tried. I went to college for not even a semester." I laughed humorlessly, "That didn't work out well. Chelsea was only a couple months old. I couldn't even be home with my newborn girl. I had too much work. I worked at Wal-Mart. Never again will I ever shop there."

He chuckled lightly. He looked like he was going to talk again, but I quickly put up my hand.

"I'm not proud of what I did. No one knows, not even my own father. How could I tell him? He's the police commissioner." I sighed. Time for the truth. "The truth is, I was stupid. Two and a half years after you left, I was desperate. I was stupid because I had a whole god damn family to support me, but I was too stubborn to accept their money."

Edward just gave me that look that said 'Bella, why?'

I sighed loudly, "I wouldn't accept anything. Your parents even offered to pay for the college tuition that wasn't covered by a scholarship. Well, you know me. I won't even let you buy me a card on Valentine's Day. Do you expect me to let them pay for college? But anyways, I got into some…things." I mumbled the last part silently.

"There was a…sign outside of a strip club that wanted new dancers. I thought 'why not?' I know I'm leg impaired, but I was hopeless…" I looked up and saw Edward had a look of pure concern on. I did not expect that. I expected something like a disgusted glare. Hell, I thought he might even leave me right there. He got up slowly and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand in his and set it on his lap while he put another arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Tell me." He murmured so softly into my hair I barely heard it.

"They paid really well. Apparently, I was an excellent stripper." I laughed quietly, "Imagine me, stripping. I got enough money for groceries and some of Chelsea's diapers, but that was no where near enough. I had the electricity, heat, cell phone and cable bills to pay as well." Tears started rolling down my face, "I was just so scared. I wanted to raise Chelsea well. I wanted her to have a great childhood. The way I was going, who knew if she'd even have a house by the time she's five." I sobbed.

"Bella, you know our family wouldn't let you two live on the streets!" Edward scolded lightly.

"I know, I just felt the need to try to support my daughter alone. I wanted to feel like a responsible mother. When Chelsea was two, I was starting to get worried I would still be like this when she starts school, if she even _could_ start school, so I went out one night."

This is where the yelling and disgusting looks _should_ begin.

"I went to the closest gas station, which happened to be BP, and I thought of the first thing I could. I put on Emmett's ski mask, a black trench coat and black pants and went inside. Really, I had no idea how to rob a store, so I just waited until the clerk went out to smoke. Do you seriously think I would be able to use a gun? So I grabbed my bag and put all the money in it – along with some snacks – and ran."

Edward looked at me with a shocked expression. There was a cross between hurt and anger there, too.

"Things started to get better for a while. Alice knew about my stripping job, but not the robbery. I gave Chelsea to Alice and Jasper to watch every night and I went out to make money. The pay was good. I got great tips from the regular customers…"

Edward growled ever so lightly.

"It suddenly went downhill. Renee somehow found out that I was stripping, and she threatened me that if I didn't quit and take her money, she'd make Chelsea live with her while I got back on my feet. I guess you could say that was a turning point. I quit stripping; I found a job at the hospital as a receptionist. It didn't require a college degree, so that was good. Chelsea pretty much lived at my parents' house."

"That was four years ago, right? What happened between now and then?" he asked gently.

"My mom and dad were actually pretty amazing at helping me with life. They gave me money when I needed it; they helped get Chelsea into pre-school, then actual elementary school. It was fine. I was working at MetroHealth hospital for four years. Four months before you came home, my father got shot during a police shoot out at some deli. Well, as you can tell now, that was a lie to protect us. My mom went hysterical. Absolutely crazy."

I winced at the awful memory of my mom screaming and throwing pillows around the room. Chelsea was scared and screaming in the corner. That memory always came flooding back to me when I just began to forget it. It's like it's burned in the back of my head.

"She couldn't do anything. It was like a part of her died - the fun part. She didn't laugh, I barely got her to eat, and worst of all, and she could barely take care of Chelsea. I knew I couldn't make my mother watch her anymore. I had to babysit Renee as well. She tried to kill herself one time. I found her sitting on the bathroom floor with a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of pills. I stopped her, of course, but from then, I had to watch out for her. I took an extended absence from the hospital. I knew that if I would be able to get my life around, I would go back in a heart. I wonder if my job is still there?" I wondered to myself. I quickly shook my head to get back on topic, "Chelsea wasn't starting kindergarten yet, so that was a good thing, I guess. Renee, well, Renee didn't show an ounce of light in her face until the day Charlie came back."

"So," I breathed out, "Now you're home, and we're still not doing well."

"Bella," his voice sounded broken and pained, "Oh baby, I had no idea you were going through this."

I shrugged, "I got the good end of the relationship. I wasn't off getting shot at everyday."

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. Bella, you should have just gotten help from our family. They were happy to help!" he groaned.

"You. Don't. Understand. I wanted to do this on my own, to try and raise a family."

"Bella, listen to me." He grabbed my face in between his hands. "I left to protect you. I left to protect our family. I knew that if you were in need, they would help you. I really expected you to accept their help! Bella, you could have gotten foreclosed, you could have been so much worse than you were."

"Edward," I sighed and closed my eyes, "I…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. He was right, absolutely right. I was so stupid. What was I thinking? I was harming my own daughter, just because I was stubborn and refused help. I'm a monster. A selfish monster.

"Oh my god," I squeaked out. Tears started flowing down my face faster than before. I started sobbing uncontrollably, I couldn't breathe.

Edward just held me until I settled down.

"I could have killed us. I'm such a horrible mother." I sobbed into his chest. "I'm such a horrible mother."

He stroked my hair, "You're not a monster, Bella. You were scared. You did what any other woman would do if they were in your spot. You're not selfish, you're stubborn and the complete opposite of selfish. You didn't want to take money – even if I think you should."

"But I am! I told you not to do something you love. That's the whole reason why we're in this mess!" I shouted. I quickly shut up realized Chelsea was sleeping. "I never realized how much of a…passion it is for you to save lives. I tried to stop you from achieving your passions, and…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I cried, "I just didn't want to lose you again."

"Bella," Edward soothed, "I never blamed you for that. I could tell the only reason you begged me not to was because you were afraid for me. And Bella, you don't know how…sorry I am, for screaming at you like that. You have every right to not accept my apology. I just can't live a day knowing we're fighting. It tore me apart to be away from you for just one day. Imagine what it was like for six years."

I put a hand on his face, "Stop worrying, Edward. I forgive you. I understand."

He rested a hand on top of mine, "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too." I replied. He kissed me gently on the lips. "I say…you apply to the Police Academy." I sighed.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really? Should I?"

I smiled as best as I could, "Yeah. Who am I to keep you from your dreams?"

He smiled and kissed me once again.

Suddenly, something popped into my mind. What was it? Oh, right, I'm pregnant.

"Edward," I whispered cautiously.

He immediately turned to me, "Yes?"

"Do you…do you ever want Chelsea to have a brother or sister?"

It sounded like he stopped breathing. I tensed. Did he not want this?

"I…I haven't thought about it, but it would be great." He smiled. Then I smiled weakly.

"Good…because we'regoingtobehavinganotherbaby." I said in a rush.

He had a blank expression on his face for the longest time, no doubt trying to figure out what I just said. Suddenly his face broke out with a gigantic grin.

"We're…going to have baby?!"

I smiled and nodded.

He jumped up off the couch and grabbed my arms, pulling me up with him. He threw me in his arms and swung me around.

"I'm going to be a daddy…again!" he yelled.

I laughed and put a hand on his mouth, "Chelsea's sleeping." I scolded.

He 'whooped' and put me back on my feet, "Bella, I love you."

"I lo-" his lips cut me off. This kiss had so much passion; I went weak at the knees. He picked me up by the waist and set me on the couch.

"Bella, do you know I finally get to be a dad from day one? I get to see you giving birth! I get to run to the store and buy you Twinkies! I get to rub your feet when they're swollen. Bella, this is amazing!" he started rambling off.

I laughed and pulled him down next to me on the couch, "You're going to have to wait a while for that. I'm only a month pregnant."

His tone suddenly darkened, "It had already been a month since Chelsea's been kidnapped?" he asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded sadly, "Yeah."

He shook his head to get rid of the memories, "No more sad thoughts. Tonight's happy. Tonight's about us. Tonight, we're going to be celebrating…in our room," he raised his eyebrows suggestively then winked.

I giggled and bolted up from the couch. He tried to get up, but I pushed him down, "Last one to the bed's a rotten egg!"

He ran straight after me, "Oh, you're gonna get it!"

Hmm, so that's why they say the night after you make up is the best.**

* * *

****A/N:** Soo, they're not fighting anymore! You got to finally see what happened the years while Edward was gone. Eh, depressing! But that is what this story is all about, right? Right. I'm making a new game. I have lyrics, and you guess what song it is. I make them hard.

**First song:  
**Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away  
I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play  
Seven six five four and I'm all over you  
Counting three two one and I'm having fun... *

Good luck guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys ~


	16. Happy Together

**A/N: **I am soooooo sorry for the delay! It was spring break, and it was actually nice for once outside, so I was busy. But here's a happy chapter for you all!

**Deserts Can't Ruin Us  
**Chapter Fourteen – Happy Together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you. For all my life.  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue. For all my life**  
-Turtles/Simple Plan****

* * *

****BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

To say that the last couple of months have been an emotional rollercoaster would be the understatement of the century.

First off, my dad supposedly got shot. Sad. Horrible. Then, my mother finds out she's pregnant. Confused. Sad. Happy. Then, my husband gets back from Iraq. Ecstatic. Then, my daughter gets kidnapped. Horrific. Miserable. I felt dead. Then, my father comes back into our lives. Amazing. Then, I get stabbed and my niece is kidnapped. Frightening. Then, I get drugged and have a seizure. Even more frightening. Then, Edward and I get in the biggest fight of our marriage, and even friendship. Hard. Angry. Then, I find out I'm pregnant. Ecstatic. Sad. Then, Edward and I make up. Great! Now everything's all spectacular.

Seriously? People go through this kind of shit throughout their lifetime. Not in the span of two months!

But, that's in the past now. Today is all about family.

Carlisle and Esme decided our family needed something to get the past month off of their heads.

So, tonight, we're all going to their house on Huntington Beach, Lake Erie for a barbeque.

It should be fun, I need some relaxing time.

I suddenly felt a cool hand rest on my shoulder.

I smiled and rolled over on my side, so I could see him.

"Well, good morning, love," he smiled and kissed me.

"Good morning," I smiled and glanced over at the clock.

8:45. Chelsea should be barging in at about nine, so we have time to just talk.

He rested a hand on my stomach and rubbed it, "Good morning, baby."

I laughed and lifted his hand so I could kiss it.

Ever since I told him a week ago that I was pregnant, he hasn't been able to keep his hands off my stomach. Chelsea is worse.

She runs around the house screaming that she's going to be a big sister. She announces it to everyone when we're at the store or the gas station.

It's quite funny, actually.

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you, too," he kissed my nose.

"Are you ready to tell the whole family tonight?" I motioned to my stomach.

He sighed dramatically, "I guess we have to tell them," I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest, "But yes, I am ready."

"Well, we already have Rose and Renée done, so that's good."

"Right, they were there…"

"What time is it at again?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"We should be there at one. They said it's a whole," he used two fingers for quotation marks, "'family picnic'. I don't buy it. "

I rolled my eyes once again, "I think it's nice that they are doing this. Even though it's to get our mind off of…things, I know it's going to be good."

"Bella, anything with our family together never ends well."

"What are you talking about? Charlie and Renee will even be there to whip us into shape! Besides, they live in Bay Village. It's nice; they own a beach house on the Lake, Chelsea loves it. So shut up." I exclaimed and smiled showing him I was kidding.

He laughed and pulled me on top of him, "Then I shall go and behave."

"You're such a dork."

"Yes," he agreed, "But I'm your dork."

I grinned, "That you are." I kissed him.

The sound of a door opening and feet running our way broke the kiss.

I groaned and rolled off of him, "3…2…1," I counted.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Chelsea yelled, running into our room and jumping on our bed.

Edward laughed and kissed her forehead, "Good morning!"

"Good morning Daddy," she kissed his nose. Then she turned to me and kissed my nose, "Good morning Mommy."

"Good morning, Chels," I ruffled her hair, "Do you want breakfast?"

"French toast and bacon!" she yelled.

"Wow, you're going fancy today," I mumbled, "Okay, French toast and bacon it is!"

She shrieked and got off the bed and ran to the kitchen. I heard her starting to get out supplies needed to make it.

"Do you want some?" I asked Edward.

He nodded, "Of course."

"Okay," I heaved myself out of the bed and threw on my robe and slippers, "Be in there in fifteen minutes!" I yelled to him once I walked out of the door.

"Hey Chels, I need you to bring me your jacket. I need to wash it before we go to Grandma and Grandpa's," I said while tying up my robe and walking down the hallway.

I didn't hear a response.

"Chelsea?" I yelled and started to run to the kitchen.

"I'm in here, Mommy," I heard from the living room.

I turned around and ran straight there.

I found her sitting down the couch with the remote in her hand, staring at me with a worried look on her face.

I breathed out a huge breath and ran straight to her, pulling her in my arms.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry?" she said more as a question.

I sighed, "It's okay. Just…watch TV. I'll be making your breakfast."

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry; I'm not leaving you again."

I sniffed and kissed her head, "Kay, bunny."

I got up and went back into the kitchen.

After I got all the ingredients, I got the plates and cups out.

"Chelsea! Get your jacket please and put it in front of the dryer now," I yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay," she groaned. I went back to cooking when I heard her footsteps get farther away.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" I turned around and saw Chelsea sitting down on one of the chairs at the table. "Edward, breakfast!" I yelled as I set the French toast and orange juice down on the table.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked innocently.

I heard Edward laugh loudly down the hall. I scowled in his direction.

"Uh, well…" I was a lost for words. I never thought this talk was going to come with my daughter. At least not yet. I thought she'd find out in health class!

"Alyson Delaney said that mommies and daddies play under the covers at night when their kids are asleep. Is that where my sister or brother came from?"

My eyes bugged out of my head. Where did this little girl learn this?

"Chelsea! She told you that?" I shrieked.

Chelsea looked scared. She looked from me to Edward – who has came into the kitchen and sat down innocently at the table like he didn't know what was going on – nodding her head.

"Yeah…she also said some weird word. Seps? No, sex? Yeah, that's it!"

Edward laughed again, only this time, he almost choked on his French toast. I smacked him on the back 'helping him breathe'.

"Honey, I don't know what that girl told you, but it's wrong."

"Then, where _do_ they come from?"

"They....Well, when mommies and daddies want a baby, they can go to store and get a seed. Then the daddy puts the seed into the mommy's tummy. Then it grows and grows, and finally it comes out!"

Edward snorted and I flipped him off behind Chelsea's back.

"I love you, too," he mouthed.

"I came from a seed?" Chelsea asked.

"Yup," I popped the 'P'. "Now, let's eat! You have to get ready soon, and I have to make the fruit salad." I said to change the subject.

Once I gave everyone their food, I got up to get mine.

When I was satisfied, I sat down next to Edward and took a big bite.

I saw him watching me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"Pickle juice and Oreos? Really?" he asked, disgusted.

"You know what? You want to carry this kid around? You want to feed another mouth other than your own?" I fired off hastily.

His eyes widened. He looked very panicked.

"Thought so. So let me eat my food in peace!"

He held up his hands in surrender and smirked at me, "You'll pay for that."

I faked shivered, "Ooh, I'm so scared."

He laughed and got back to his breakfast.

After we all finished eating, we went our separate ways.

Chelsea went up to her room to play before I helped to get her ready. Edward went into his study to fill out the paper work for the Cleveland Police Academy, much to my dismay. And I started cleaning – as usual.

While Chelsea's jacket – and many other clothes – was washing, I started on the dishes.

When I finished the dishes, I looked at the clock and saw it was already 10:30.

"Chelsea!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, Mommy?" I heard her yell back.

"Get your clothes on. I'll be up there to help with your hair after I take a shower."

"Okay!" she yelled. I laughed as I heard a huge 'clunk'. She probably fell off her bed.

That's my daughter.

When I was walking back to my bedroom to go to the bathroom that was attached, I stopped and leaned against the doorframe of Edward's office.

He was leaning back in his large, black, leather swivel chair holding a piece of paper.

He looked frustrated.

"How's it going?" I asked quietly.

He snapped his head up and gave me a sad smile, "Fine, I guess."

I nodded and smile reassuringly, "We'll I'm going to take a shower. Join me if you like," I winked at him and ran down the hall.

I heard papers getting thrown down behind me and footsteps running towards me.

I laughed.

Typical man.

~~:--~~:--~~:--~~:--~~:--~~

After a shower – much longer than necessary – we were finally getting dressed.

Since we are going to a beach, I might as well wear a bathing suit. I mean, it is May, and Cleveland weather is crazy, so it's really nice out. About 85 degrees.

I quickly threw on a black bikini with white stripes on it. I was barely showing. Not even a baby bump. I put on a white sun dress over it and threw my hair in a messy pony tail.

I sat down on our bed and put on my black flip flops.

"I have an OB/GYN appointment next Tuesday at two o'clock. Are you going to be coming with me?" I asked warily.

He paused – mid-shave – with his shaver next to his face.

He turned around to look at me with a white, cream covered lower face. He had a look of incredulity on his face.

"Of course I want to come! This is my child we're talking about," he said smugly and went back to shaving his face.

"Just making sure," I sang.

He rolled his eyes, "You're such a little kid at the heart."

"Mhm," I agreed and got up from the bed. I walked into the bathroom and smacked his butt and kissed his neck, "But that's why you love me." I smiled and walked back out.

I was about to walk out of our room when he called to me.

"Where are you going?" he yelled to me.

"I need to help Chels get ready," I threw him my most dazzling smile and walked off.

"Chelsea…she's a big girl. What about my needs?" I heard him muttering. I laughed and shook my head.

I knocked on my little girl's bedroom door and stuck my head inside.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked.

She looked up from her doll house and nodded.

I walked in and sat down on her bed. I patted the space in between my legs on the floor for her to sit so I could do her hair.

"What would you like, my lady?" I asked in a fake medieval voice.

She laughed and held up two pony tail holders, "Pig tails!" she shrieked.

"Your wish is my command."

~:~:~:~:~:~

After I finished her hair, I got up off the bed and stretched. I groaned.

"My back's already starting hurt, and I'm not even getting bigger!" I complained.

"Is that normal?" Chelsea asked in a small voice.

I whipped my head around and look at her. I completely forgot I was in a room with her.

"Don't worry, honey. It's normal." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Get stuff you want to take with us. We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" I called to her as I walked back downstairs.

When I got into the kitchen to finish the fruit salad, I noticed Edward was standing there doing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked and went to put my arms around his waist.

"I thought I could do it for you. It's easy enough, right?" he said.

I laughed and kissed his neck, "Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he turned around and kissed me full on the lips.

"Oooh, more brothers and sisters?" I heard Chelsea squeal behind me.

I tore my lips away from Edward and stared at her, "What?"

"That's…what Alyson…said," she stuttered.

I shook my head, "I need to meet this child's mother."

Edward laughed and ran forward, chasing Chelsea, "Get to the car! The Claw is alive!"

I laughed, "Quoting Jim Carrey now, huh?" I smirked.

He turned around and rolled his eyes, "Yes, because he's that cool."

I shook my head, "Go, go get the little girl!"

He laughed, "Meet you in the car!" he called as he ran out the door.

I laughed and turned around to grab the fruit salad. I walked to the door and locked it then closed it.

When I got to the Volvo, I put the fruit salad in next to Chelsea.

"Babe, can you make sure this doesn't tip over?" I asked her.

She nodded and eyed the bowl.

"And no sneaking bites! I know how you are," I scolded her and closed the door.

I got into the passenger seat and kicked my shoes off. I rested them on the seat so I was sitting 'Indian Style'. I closed my eyes and sighed. This wasn't right. I wasn't comfortable. I quickly took my legs off the seat and rested them above the dashboard. There, that's better.

"You ready now?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Ha ha. Just go," I mumbled and then fell into a deep sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~

"Bella, wake up," I heard someone call in the distance.

"Hmmm? Humph," I groaned and sat up. I looked around confused. Where was I?

Oh, that's right. I was in the car. We were going to Esme and Carlisle's.

I heard a chuckle, "You okay, babe?" Edward asked.

I blinked and turned to my right. Edward was leaning in through the open door, looking amused yet concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm good," I mumbled.

He laughed, "You're quite delusional. Are you sure you're okay?"

I sighed, "I'm fine, Edward," I looked around for Chelsea, but she wasn't there. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Hannah bolted for our car right when we got here. She practically tore Chelsea out of her seat," he said.

I giggled, "Ah, Hannah."

"Yes," he agreed and held out a hand, "Now, get out. I already put the fruit salad in their house. I let you sleep for two more minutes," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "How considerate. Two whole minutes."

I took his hand and he dragged me out of the car. We started walking up the gravel walkway up to Esme and Carlisle's house.

It was a cute little house that rested on the shores of Lake Erie.

It was a two-story house that was white with light red shutters. It was one of the biggest houses along this shore.

We walked in hand in hand and saw everyone else waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" everyone greeted.

I smiled and waved.

Esme came over to hug me, "It's good to see you two."

I hugged her back and smiled, "I know. It's been what, five days?"

She nodded and looked over her shoulder, "We're just getting ready to take stuff out on the beach. Will you help the ladies and me?"

"Of course," Rose, Alice, Mom and I said all at once.

She smiled thankfully and walked into the kitchen. Alice and Mom soon followed after.

I turned around and kissed Edward, "Go play, boys."

He laughed, "Will do."

I walked towards the kitchen, but was stopped by Rose.

"Are you telling everyone tonight?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"Good," she smiled and I followed her back into the kitchen to start the day.

~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N:** I was debating on whether or not I should go on, but I felt like if I did, I would never end this chapter, and I needed to get one out. So, here you go. The next chapter will be the whole day at the beach. With some surprises. ;D

The last song was Don't Cry Out by Shiny Toy Guns

This week –

**We'll turn the lights back on and straighten up the room  
Unbuttoning my shirt, I watched you as you fixed your hair  
We stumble downstairs  
Can't tell them what has just occurred  
Never feeling awkward**


	17. Perfect Day

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. It made me really happy. And to Hannah – you're review made me smile so much! Thank you (:

**Deserts Can't Ruin Us  
**_Chapter Fourteen_ –_ Perfect Day_  
On this perfect day, nothings standing in my way.  
On this perfect day, when nothing can go wrong.  
It's the perfect day. Tomorrows gonna come too soon.  
I could stay, forever as I am.**  
-Hoku**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

"Mommy!" I heard a chorus of screams.

I laughed and looked over to Rose. She rolled her eyes and looked towards the door.

"Yes?" we called together.

Hannah, Chelsea and Zack all came plowing into the kitchen. Chelsea was already in her bathing suit—a cute pink and red flowered one piece—and drenched from head to toe. Hannah was in the same matter, only with a cute plain yellow bikini with frills on the end of the bottoms. Zack was a different story. He covered in sand.

"Zack, what happened to you?!" Alice shrieked, "You've ruined your swimming trunks!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to make a little kid bad for playing in the sand.

"Alice!" Rose hissed, "Shut up," she said quietly so only Alice and I could hear. Zack looked about ready to cry, "Oh Zacky, you can just go in the water to wash off. Don't worry about it," she kissed his forehead.

He nodded enthusiastically and started to run for the door, but Hannah held him back.

"When can we eat?" she whined.

I smirked, "We already ate. You were too busy in the lake."

Their eyes went wide, "What?!" Chelsea and Hannah both yelled.

"No wieners?" Zack asked quietly.

I giggled, "Don't worry girls and boy, the foods almost ready. Now, go get a picnic blanket from Grandma and set it up outside. We'll be out soon," I informed.

They agreed and ran back outside. I turned to the girls and finished up the potato salad I was working on.

"So, I think we're ready?" Esme asked after she got the blanket.

We nodded and began to pick up all the food. We walked out onto their back deck and walked down the stairs onto the beach. I noticed when we got close to the shore, the guys already set up the chairs and blanket for us. I saw Emmett grilling hot dogs and hamburgers.

When Edward saw us coming, he ran to my side and lifted one of the bowls from my hands—the one containing my fruit salad.

"We don't want you to be overloaded now, do we?" he whispered into my ear.

I groaned, "I can carry two bowls, you know."

He smirked, "I know, I just love helping you."

"You're such a kiss up," I giggled.

"Yup," he agreed and kissed my forehead before he ran over to the blanket.

I continued my walk over to the family without an accident, surprisingly.

"Give the potato salad to me, now!" Alice barked and grabbed it before I could even sit down in my chair.

"What the hell?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She slapped a huge helping on her paper plate and smiled innocently at me, "Pregnancy calls."

We all laughed at her.

When everyone got their plates filled with food, it got quiet. It was like no one knew exactly what to say. Plus, we were all stuffing our faces.

"This is great fruit, Bella!" my mother yelled randomly.

I giggled, "Thank you, Mom."

I went over to Edward and sat down in between his legs. Rose and Alice were in similar positions, and the parents were all sitting in chairs. The kids were scattered around us.

"Uncle Edward, what was war like?" Hannah asked curiously.

I immediately stiffened. I've never heard any stories about war from him, and I never really wanted to. But, when Hannah wanted to know something, she usually has to know it.

Edward started to rub my arms, "It's okay," he whispered in my ear.

I saw Emmett throw and uneasy glance at Edward. He only nodded and smiled reassuringly. He turned back to Hannah. Everyone else got dead silent.

"I've been wanting to hear these stories!" Jasper yelled.

I rolled my eyes. He's such a history freak. If you ask him a question from any war—Vietnam, the World Wars, Revolutionary—he knows every fact. His favorite is the Civil War. He'll go on this huge tangent on how the Confederates were better than the Union. You're lucky if you get away from him after an hour of him talking about Abraham Lincoln and South Carolina ceceeding from the country.

"Hannnnnaahhh, do we have to listen? I don't want to hear why my daddy was gone for my life," Chelsea whined.

I smiled fondly at her. At least _she_ didn't want to hear horror stories.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on! Let's go in the lake!"

Hannah grabbed both Chelsea and Zack's hands and ran towards the shore.

"You're still gonna tell the story, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah! Now that the kids are gone, we can hear all the gory details!" Emmett boomed.

I groaned and dropped my plate and fork, "I better stop eating if I have to hear this."

Edward chuckled and rubbed my back, "Of course I'm still going to tell you guys."

I looked around at the faces of my family. Jasper, Emmett and Charlie looked excited. Carlisle looked intrigued. Renée looked like she was going to be sick. Rose looked annoyed at her husband. Alice looked scared. Esme was the worst. I could just imagine what it would be like to have your son talking about getting shot at and bombed everyday.

Edward sighed and started with his stories.

"Well, the first nine months after I got drafted, I was put into boot camp," he chuckled dryly, "Scariest camp I've ever been to. There were three phases for combat training: Phase 1—Red, Phase 2—White and Phase 3—Blue. For phase one, we pretty much just worked out and learned about the history of the U.S. Army and things like that. It wasn't that difficult. I was already pretty ripped," he said smugly.

I giggled a tiny bit.

"Phase two is where the entire field training and foot marching came in. That taught us more soldier skills and how to be more confident. Phase three was the best. This is where they got us familiar with the weapons," he grinned.

All of us girls rolled our eyes, while the men hooted.

"We had to get used to the .50 Caliber M2, Hand Grenades, the M136 AT-4, the M240B Machine Gun and the M249 Machine Gun. Let me tell you, it was like a movie, seeing those things. Then of course, we had more field training.

We were sent to our barracks for the night, we were being shipped out the next morning. I remember seeing every single man praying. It reminded me of those movies that were out. We had just seen Pearl Harbor, remember that?" he asked.

We all nodded. He continued, "It was like that. Saying goodbye to everyone before they flew over Japan. I already did that—saying goodbye. There was a certain rank of people that couldn't have their family and friends come. I was in one of those ranks." **(A/N:** So, haha, that's not true? But whatever.**)**

That whole night, in the barracks, we all told stories about our lives. The men I was with in my section, at least. I told them about my family, friends…Bella," he whispered and looked down at me.

I smiled weakly and kissed his hand.

"We told our stories about where we were on September 11th. We shared opinions on why we think we shouldn't have even gone to war. It was like the Cold War all over again. The United States trying to overthrow dictators so there's no Communism…" he trailed off while shaking his head.

"The next morning we were told to get ready. The planes would be arriving at ten. I remember everyone saying their last goodbyes to everyone else. We had no idea if we would ever see anyone again. We boarded on our plane. It was nice, I guess you could say. It was only a military plane. It wasn't like…Air Force One or anything," he scoffed.

Charlie laughed. I just looked confused. I guess you have to have military background to understand this talk.

"When we got there, you could say I was scared shitless. You had no idea what your fate would be right when you step off that plane. Would you get shot down right then and there? Would you survive the first year, and then get killed? Would you become M.I.A.? All those things popped into my head when we got there. We were sent to our base in Baghdad and told to watch the radar for a while, waiting for unidentified planes to come into the area," he said in a bored voice. He suddenly perked up, "A week of that and I was finally in the field."

Emmett 'whooped' and Esme sighed. I closed my eyes and forced the images of Edward running around in a desert in camouflage carrying a gun out of my head.

"The next year, I was finally put into something. That was on December 13, 2003," I could hear the venom in his voice.

Jasper gasped, "You were there?!"

Edward nodded rapidly, "Hell yeah I was there. I was one of the operators for the mission."

Jasper got an excited look and pounded Edward's fist.

"Will someone please tell us what happened that day?" Rose complained, finally voicing all of our thoughts.

"Haven't any of you heard of Operation Red Dawn? I mean, it would have been on the Internet or TV, right?" Edward asked incredulously.

I was still stumped. So were Esme, Renée, Rose and Alice. Charlie, Emmett and Carlisle all sat there stunned.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you were a part of that?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shrugged, "There were many others. I didn't think it was that amazing."

Emmett exploded, "That amazing? Dude, if I was there for that, I would have been throwing grenades everywhere!"

"But, that wasn't part of the operation….We just had to get in and get out." Edward retorted.

"Operation…schmoperation," Emmett waved his hand like it was no big deal.

Edward shot him a confused looked, "Schmoperation?"

"Of course!" Emmett glared.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on!?" I shrieked, finally giving up with getting clues from the two bozos fighting in front of me.

"Operation Red Dawn was the military operation conducted to capture Saddam Hussein," Edward explained.

"Thank you!" Alice groaned, "That's all we needed to know."

"You interacted with that…that…monster?" Esme asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I didn't personally touch him, Mom."

She nodded her head, "Right. Continue."

"So we overthrew Saddam from the government. I've never seen those citizens so happy. They totally knocked over the statue of him," he chuckled.

"Yes, that was on TV," Carlisle interjected.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Edward replied, "So, after that, it was pretty uneventful. Well, other than being in a war. Nothing serious. That is, until March."

I breathed out heavily. This is the part where he was actually sent home. It could never sound good.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

I looked around at the faces of my family. This is the part of the story I knew they would have a reaction to. I've never told anyone the whole story. No one but Sgt. Bellisario and Lt. Trevino know. That's only because they were with me.

One expression I was sure of.

Bella looked like she was going to puke. Esme looked like she was going to cry.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. We need to know what happened," Bella said almost as quietly as me.

I nodded, "No one knows what really happened. At least not when I was there. Sergeant Bellisario and Lieutenant Trevino might have told the truth by now…"

"Edward," Esme said in a shaky voice, "What happened?"

I quickly glanced over to the kids. They were still playing in the ocean. Laughing. Having a good time. They shouldn't hear this. I don't want them to know what kind of world they live in.

"Us three, Sergeant Bellisario, Lieutenant Trevino and I, were all on a mission to get to the people who bombed a hummvee. It was in this little town outside of Baghdad, Taji…"

**March 30, 2009 — Baghdad, Iraq**

"_I don't know what you think…but we should get up there from the west. They'll think we're going in from the south because of what they did to that hummvee. They know we'll be coming. What we need to make sure is that they think we're coming from the south," Sgt. Bellisario proposed._

"_They've probably got troops all around the border of the city. It can't just be citizens from that little city. They have to be everywhere," I retorted and pointed to the map he laid out._

"_That's why I say we just take a tank and shoot down anyone that gets in our way," Lt. Trevino yelled with his thick British accent._

_Sgt. Bellisario immediately straightened up, "This isn't an official mission. We are doing this just to get the people that don't belong there out of this town. It's only a favor to the General. It wasn't authorized by the Commander in Chief."_

"_Isn't that why we're here in the first place? To get people out of here...?" I trailed off._

"_That doesn't matter!" Bellisario bellowed, "We're going in from the west, end of story," he said once more and went off to the back. He's probably getting his backpack for this._

"_I have a bad feeling about going in from the west. They'll know we're coming. They have to be guarding every foot of that city. I have a feeling they're going to take that over," Trevino murmured._

"_That's why we have to do it," I sighed, "We take this one for the troops. For our country. Just think about it. One safe city is a step closer to the end of the war," I smirked._

_He laughed dryly, "Hell, I wish you were right."_

_Bellisario suddenly ran out from the back, "You ready?"_

_We got up and made our way out of the little shack we had up for times like these. We got into our hummvee and loaded in the appropriate ammo._

"_Got it loaded?" I called back and I hopped into the driver's side._

"_Yup," Trevino called from the back. He'd be in charge of the gun. Bellisario got into the passenger seat._

_We drove the short distance to Taji without anything life threatening. Of course you could hear the bombs going off in the distance, but nothing close._

_Once we reached the western border of Taji, we got on our guard._

_We drove down the little dirt road. The houses looked somewhat deserted. No one was in the streets. It was like a ghost town._

"_Wait," Bellisario said quietly. I slightly pointed in front of us, "Someone's there with a gun."_

_I looked ahead and saw someone hiding behind a shack. His head kept popping out every five seconds._

"_Do we keep going?" I asked quietly._

_He nodded slightly, "Yeah. He hasn't shot at us yet."_

_So we did._

_We drove for about ten more seconds before I heard the first gun shot. You could hear it hit the side of the car and propel off. It made a distinct 'ding' noise._

"_Cover fire!" Trevino yelled and began shooting the machine gun in the back. _

_More Iraqis came out from around the shacks. Bellisario took out his hand grenades and gun and got out of the car. I followed his lead and ducked behind the car door while I shot._

"_Cease fire, cease fire!" Trevino yelled from above. Only then did I realize the Iraqis went back into hiding._

_Then the shooting stopped. There was an eerie silence. _

_I heard footsteps behind me._

"_Cullen, watch your back!" I heard Bellisario yell. The shooting started again._

_I turned around quickly and was met with a bullet hitting my thigh. I groaned and fell to the ground, but I didn't give up. While on the ground, I lifted my gun and aimed it right at the man who shot me. _

_I hit him._

"_Cullen!" I heard shouting in the background._

_I felt someone come and kick me in the chest. It didn't hurt horribly, but it would have been ten times worse if I didn't have all of this gear on._

_I heard one more shot and then I felt the pain. I was shot right on my collar bone._

_I choked and breathed in deeply. It hurt to even do that._

_I heard more shots going off in the distance, but I didn't pay attention._

_It was suddenly quiet. I felt someone come over to me._

"_Cullen, you're okay. It's fine…" I heard Bellisario try to assure me._

_I couldn't respond. I just stared up at the setting sky. Dust was everywhere in the air, probably from the current fight._

_It was hot and muggy out. Probably more than 110º. With this gear on, it's like 200º._

"_General…it's Lieutenant Trevino. We're in Taji doing that mission you ordered, sir. Corporal Cullen has been shot twice. We need medical care now," I heard him say into the radio._

_My eyes started to flutter._

"_Corporal, you stay with me. Cullen, don't sleep. Stay with me!" Bellisario pleaded._

_I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to sleep. It was like my eye lids weighed fifty pounds. _

_And so I did. I closed my eyes and let myself lose consciousness._

"That was all I remember. Well, I woke up and I was at the base. They were trying to clot my wounds before I was sent back here. After that, I woke up and saw you," I smiled to Bella.

She started sobbing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

"That…that w-was horrible. You've never told us that until now?" I whined and cried at the same time.

Edward held onto me as I let my emotions out. I noticed everyone else looked depressed also.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," I grumbled and sniffed.

Everyone stopped and looked up at me. I felt Edward stiffen.

Oh my god, did I really just spill the beans?

I glanced up at Edward. He looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at my slip up.

I scowled at him and turned to my family.

"You're pregnant?!" Alice and Esme squealed at the same time.

"Um, ha, surprise?" I said uncertainly.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! Congratulations guys!" Alice yelled.

Esme got up and hugged us both, "I'm so happy for you."

After everyone else said their congrats, we began to eat once again.

"How far along are you?" Alice asked, bouncing in her place.

"Not long, two months?" I said and glanced at Edward.

"This was…before everything happened?" Carlisle asked.

My stomach dropped and my face fell. That's great. My good mood is ruined. By one sentence. It brought back so many memories. Horrible ones.

Carlisle noticed and immediately explained, "No, no. I meant you were pregnant when you were…drugged?"

My eyes widened, "You don't think something has happened, do you?" I asked frantically.

"Of course not. We don't know anything for sure yet. When are you going to an OB/GYN?"

"Tuesday."

"Good, I think I'll tag along, just to see if anything's up," he smiled reassuringly at me.

I sighed, "Thank you."

He nodded and got back to his food.

"Mommy, Mommy!" I heard my daughter call from the lake.

"Yes?" I called.

"Look what I made!"

I looked over and saw a tiny pile in the sand with a shell on top of it. It think it was supposed to be a sand castle.

I chuckled, "It's beautiful, baby."

She smiled brightly and went back to building another one with Zack.

"Izzie?" I heard my name being called from behind me, "Izzie? Is that you?"

I turned around and my eyes popped out of my head at who I saw. It couldn't be…could it?

"Trixie?" I asked hesitantly. I stood up and she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, it's been so long!" she exclaimed in her New York accent. She touched my hair, "Oh! You've grown out your hair too! It's not that regular sex hair of yours!"

I laughed uncomfortably, "Well, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Two years. Two long years," she smiled sadly, "It's not the same without 'Izzie Mercedes' at the club!" she cried.

My mouth dropped open and I turned around to see my family's reaction. Edward looked shocked, Alice was trying hard not to laugh and everyone else looked confused.

Trixie must have just noticed my family because she turned to them and smiled, "Oh wow, you must be Izzie's family! I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

I was about to tell her yes, but Alice cut in, "Oh, absolutely not! Why don't you sit down with us for a little," she smiled innocently at me.

I glared and sat back down with Edward. Trixie sat next to me.

"Oh, I see you got yourself a boy-toy here," she smirked at me and 'secretly' glanced to Edward.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Actually, Trixie, he's my husband."

She looked confused for a second, then she finally got it, "Oh, this is your army man?" she asked. I nodded my head, "W-O-W, you sure do know how to find them, Izzie," she giggled and nudged me in the ribs. **(A/N:** Think that she is like Janice from Friends. You know, Chandler's ex**)**.

I laughed a fake laugh and glanced at Alice. She looked back at me and shook her head.

"So, how do you know our little Bella here, Trixie?" Emmett asked between laughs. He and Jasper were both in hysterics.

"Bella?" Trixie repeated, confused, "Oh, you mean Izzie? Well she and I used to—"

"Work together," I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

Trixie rolled her eyes and laughed obnoxiously, "If you call dancing for money really 'work' then yes."

I slapped my forehead. I heard Edward gasp behind me. He finally figured it out.

I looked up at my parents and saw my Mom trying to hold in her laughter. My dad still looked confused, thank God.

"Seriously Izzie, you should really come back to Christie's Cabaret! Some of the best customers don't even come anymore because you don't strip there!" she exclaimed.

I groaned and hid my face behind my hands.

I heard Emmett and Jasper lose it again and break out into hysterics. Alice was giggling and Rose was trying very hard not to laugh. My dad's face was purple. My mom was trying to soothe him.

Edward was silently shaking with laughter.

"I don't know Trixie…"

"Oh my god! You remember Bridget? We'll she had to quit because she's got a bun in the oven. One night stand in an alley. The man was shot after. Tragic story…" Trixie went on, "Oh, and Brandy got herpes from a costumer! Mo Money fired her, of course. Oh! And do you remember Caramel? She stabbed the waiter at Applebee's for giving her his address and telling her he'd pay for as much as she'd like. Who do these people think we are? We are _strippers_, not prostitutes," she sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Well, I'd love to catch up and everything, but I really have to get to my daughter," I said and pointed to Chelsea.

Wrong words.

She shrieked and jumped up and down, "You have a daughter? Since when?"

I sighed. When will she leave?

"She's six."

"Aw, the perfect age," she sighed dreamily. I don't want to know what she was thinking about. "Well, I better get going. I have a date with the DJ Bobby tonight!" she got up and brushed off her butt, "It was great seeing you, Izzie. We should really catch up more sometime," she said and wrote down her number on a piece of paper. She handed it to me, "Call me soon. We could go to the club. Maybe you can get your job back!" she squealed.

I laughed dryly, "I'll think about it."

"Great!" she looked over to Edward, "Nice meeting you," she purred.

Did she really just say that to my husband?

"Goodbye, Trixie," I growled.

"Toodles!" she said sweetly and blew a kiss.

Finally, she was gone.

Once she was out of sight, everyone began laughing again.

"Bella, you were a stripper?" Jasper muttered out.

"Ha ha, laugh it all out," I said sarcastically.

"I'd love to see you strip," Edward whispered into my ear.

I scoffed jokingly, "Not like you'd ever see me do it now."

"Bella, where did the name Izzie Mercedes come from?" Rose laughed.

I shrugged, "Isabella…Izzie…and I like Mercedes," I said simply.

They all laughed again.

"Okay, now that we're done laughing, can we go in the lake?" I asked desperately.

They all finally agreed after a couple more tries, and we spent the rest of the day playing in the lake and on the beach.

At about 9:00, we all figured it was time to leave.

We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and everyone else, packed a sleeping Chelsea into our car and drove off.

By the time we got home, I was half asleep.

I didn't even remember how I got up to my bed.

I changed into my pajamas—Edward did the same—and drifted off to sleep, thinking about what an eventful day I had.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A/N:** So, there's the second part to the barbeque thing. I really like this chapter, I don't know about you. The whole Trixie thing was the best. But you should review.  
Also, read my new story—**Lets Play a Game**. If you like Saw and Twilight, you'll hopefully like that.

Last chapter's song was _Tequila Moonlight_ by _Self Against City_!  
This Weeks:

**Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love**


	18. ImportantAbout chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, I know this story has many author notes, but I'm getting really aggravated. THIS IS A FAN_FICTION_.

I'm sorry for saying that so much, but I have been, and people are still telling me that's not how war is.

AND I UNDERSTAND THAT. I know what this war is like. I know what goes on when you're family member is deployed. I know what happens when you're injured. I just have to change stuff so it goes with the story.

I've been saying over and over that this isn't what the war in Iraq really is about. If you have strong disbeliefs about this war, or you know someone in it, I'm sorry, but I just had to make this fiction. I really did not want to go into so much detail with Edward actually in Iraq. Plus, he figured his family wouldn't want to hear all of it.

And I do know people that are in the military. I've asked my dad, my grandpa and my uncle everything about it.

They told me what really happens. All I did was take some of those facts and twist it around so that it's not at horrible and I had to make it fit with the storyline.

About the whole 'Bella being poor thing', it's like the same from the beginning of the story.

She 'couldn't contact him' even though everyone knows you can contact people in the military and there even some housing units that house families of soldiers.

And lastly, about the training and being 'drafted', I understand where you coming from about the 'drafting' thing. I just had a brain fart while writing this and forgot the other word. So draft was the first word that came to mind. But, that's from like, WWII and Vietnam…

And the training for nine months, guess what, that's fiction too!

Sorry if that last chapter made everyone upset because of my 'lack of military knowledge', but I just wanted to tell you all that I do know what I'm talking about.

I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm just saying so no one gets fed up and stops reading this.

**Sincerely, Julia.**


	19. At Last

**A/N: **Okay, so this story is getting boring. This is a huuuuuuuge time jump. Kinda. (:**

* * *

****BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

"AHHHHHHHHGGGG!" I screamed and threw my head back against the pillow. I squeezed Edward's hand so tight; I thought I might have broken it. I felt like crying. This wasn't that bad when I was giving birth to Chelsea.

Was it because of the twins? Yeah, that's right. We're having twins. A boy and a girl.

I doubt it was because of that. But whatever the reason is, I hate it.

The doctor down below me started talking loudly—probably trying to yell over my screams, "I need you to push now, Bella. The first one is crowning!"

I groaned and lifted my head up once again. I pushed as best as I can.

"Ahh, shit!" I screamed loudly and rested after I pushed for ten seconds.

Edward chuckled, "You're doing wonderfully, Bella. No need to get feisty."

I glared at him, "You wanna push these things out of your private? No, I thought not!" I snapped at him.

He just laughed loudly.

Carlisle smiled from the other end of me. He was helping my obstetrician along.

"Come on Bella! One more big push," he said excitedly.

I pushed again and yelled, "This is all your fault, Edward!"

Then all of a sudden, his chuckle was mixed with the greatest sound in the world. A baby's cry.

I both laughed and cried at the same time. Edward wiped my forehead clean of sweat and hair and kissed it, "That was great, Bella."

"It's a girl!" Carlisle shouted happily.

I smiled and started to close my eyes, "My girl."

"Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?" my doctor asked.

My eyes snapped open and I looked to Edward. He looked ecstatic.

I smiled when he practically ran over to the doctor and cut her cord.

They went to go clean her up and the doctor came back to me, "Any more contractions yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Okay, that should be pretty soon, depending on—" he was cut off by my scream.

"Con—traction," I muttered out between breaths.

He nodded and got back to where he was before. Edward ran back to me and took my hand, "You can do this, Bella."

I nodded.

"Okay, I need you to push!"

And so I did.

I kept pushing until I heard him yell: "Stop pushing! He's out!" he yelled.

I stopped, but I didn't hear anything. Not a cry. Nothing.

The doctors took my baby and put him on a cart thing. They scattered around him and kept putting tubes in him.

"What's going on!?" I screamed. Edward squeezed my hand.

Carlisle turned around and walked over to us, "He just has some fluid in his lungs. He should be just—" he was cut off by a baby's scream, "—fine." He smiled.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned by head back. I looked at Edward and he kissed my nose, "You did it," he smiled.

"I…did it."

I suddenly got really drowsy. My head started spinning and I got a sudden urge to just pass out and go to sleep.

"I'm…dizzy," I slurred.

Edward looked worried, "Bella. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Nooo…"

Carlisle turned around and his eyes popped open wide when he looked at me. He ran over and pushed Edward out of the way, "Her placenta came out. Now she's hemorrhaging!"

I took one more look at Edward's scared face.

'I love you' I mouthed to him before I blacked out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

"Bella, no!" I yelled. I tried to get through, but my dad kept blocking my path.

"Edward, get out of here. We need to stop the bleeding!" he demanded.

I shook my head, "I need to stay in here with her…"

"No. Go see your children. Go tell the rest of the family what is going on," he said right before he turned around and got back to work on my wife.

I ran a hand through my hair and slammed the door open. I walked out into the waiting room and saw my whole family waiting for my arrival. Charlie and Renee with their one month old daughter Kaylie Grace, Rose, Emmett, Hannah, Zack, Alice and Jasper with their three month old daughter Ciara Paige, Chelsea and Esme. They all looked nervous and excited. Other than the babies, of course.

I leaned against the wall and breathed heavily.

I heard someone come over to me.

"What's going on, Edward?" Charlie asked shakily as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's hemorrhaging," I mumbled.

Esme gasped loudly and Renee started crying. Everyone sat there shocked.

"What about…the babies?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"They're fine…it's just Bella," I said quietly.

"Is Dad working on her?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and sat down in an empty seat. Chelsea ran over and sat on my lap.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" she asked.

I twirled a piece of her bronze hair around my index finger, "She's going to be fine, baby."

She studied my face—almost like she knew I was lying. That's right though. I was lying. I didn't know if she was going to be okay.

—2 Hours Later—

"Mr. Cullen?" someone asked from the hall.

My eyes snapped open and I flew up from my seat. Alice and Renee were behind me.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked loudly.

"She's fine," she smiled, "She might be a little tired, but you all may see her now."

I practically ran for her room.

"Wait, Mr. Cullen!" the nurse yelled behind me.

I turned around, "Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Go get your daughter and son. Bella's getting a little antsy to see them," she smiled.

I laughed and nodded, "Thank you."

Every got up from their seats and followed me. I grabbed Renee's arm and pulled her to me, "Can you come with me to get the babies?" I asked.

She smiled widely, "Of course!"

She handed Kaylie over to Charlie and followed me into the room where my babies were.

When we got by the window, I looked around for them.

I walked in with Renee and walked up to the nurse in there, "Excuse me?"

She looked up and smiled. She had a baby in her arms, "Yes?"

"I need to find my babies," I said.

She nodded and looked behind me. She got a confused look on her face, "Are you the…mother?" she asked Renee.

I had to cover up my laugh with a cough.

"No, no, no, no!" she fired off, "I'm the Grandma."

The nurse blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake."

Renee waved it off, "Don't worry. I take it as a compliment. I wish I was in my twenties."

I laughed. The nurse took my name and led me over to the far end of the nursery.

Inside two carriage things were to two most beautiful babies I have ever seen. My baby girl had a pink carriage. She had dark brown hair, like her mother, and bright green eyes. She was staring around the room in wonder. I smiled and stuck my index finger next to her hand. She wrapped her tiny hand around it and squirmed around.

"I love you, baby girl," I cooed.

She let out a little cry and Renee came over, "She's precious."

"Yeah," I agreed. I looked over to my baby boy and got over to him. He had a blue carriage, and he looked to be sleeping. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't see what color they were. He had brown hair—it almost looked bronze, though. I gently lifted him up and cradled him in my arms. He never woke up.

I looked over to Renee and saw her carrying our baby girl, "Let's get to my wife."

She smiled and walked out of the door.

When we walked into the room Bella was in, I noticed everyone was already in there.

Chelsea was sitting on the bed with Bella, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were all sitting on the couch with Kaylie and Ciara, and everyone else was standing.

Bella's face immediately lit into a smile when she saw who we walked in with.

She stretched her arms out and wiggled her fingers, "Gimme!" she begged.

Renee and I laughed and walked over to her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," I scolded lightly as I set down our baby girl in her arms. I kissed her lips.

She laughed lightly, "Promise," she said quietly. She was in a trance staring at our baby.

I sat down on the chair next to her bed with our boy.

Everyone 'aww'ed' at them.

"What are their names?" Rose asked.

Bella and I looked at each other, communicating. She nodded and smiled.

We picked out names about a week ago. We haven't told anyone, not even Chelsea. She would have spilled the beans.

Bella gently lifted our girl and turned her to everyone, "This is Jaimee Elizabeth Cullen," she beamed.

Alice and Chelsea squealed loudly, "I love that name!" they both said at the same time.

I looked at both of them like they had three heads. They just shrugged.

I lifted our boy up and turned him to everyone, "And this is Caleb Alexander Cullen."

Everyone 'aww'ed again.

"Those are adorable names!" Esme exclaimed.

Bella smiled widely, "Thank you."

"Well, we need to go. Hannah has an open house at her school tonight, and she's forcing us to go," Emmett groaned.

Hannah smacked his leg, "Daddy, shut up. There's going to be brownies and pizza!" she chirped.

He raised his eyebrows, "What are we still doing here?" he boomed and ran out of the room.

Rose rolled her eyes and came to hug all of us, "Congratulations guys."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I gave Hannah and Zack both big hugs when they came over.

They said goodbye and left.

Soon after they left, Alice and Jasper left with Ciara. She was getting too fussy and they had to put her to bed. Renee and Charlie left soon after them for the same reason.

Then it was just Carlisle, Esme and us.

Jaimee and Caleb were both lying down in their cribs. Chelsea fell asleep on the couch, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting up with Bella and me, talking.

"Do you want us to take Chelsea to our house tonight?" Esme asked.

Bella smiled gratefully, "That would be wonderful, thanks."

She nodded and got up. She went over to Chelsea and gently woke her up.

"Go say night to mommy and daddy. You're coming home with Grandpa and I tonight," Esme said to her.

Chelsea nodded tiredly and walked over to us. She looked dead on her feet.

She gave Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Love you Mommy."

She did the same to me, "Love you Daddy."

I ruffled her hair, "Love you Baby."

"See you tomorrow, guys," Carlisle said before the door shut.

I looked over to Bella and smiled, "I love you."

She scooted over and patted the space next to her. I got up and carefully situated myself in the spot and got comfy. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple.

"I can't believe they're finally here," she said tiredly.

"I know," I whispered, "And I couldn't be any happier."

She laughed and hugged me tighter, "Good," she yawned.

I chuckled, "Get some sleep. I know you need it."

She nodded, "I love you," she said before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I took a look over at my two sleeping beauties. How could I get anymore luckier?

Granted, this past year has had its ups and downs, but it all turned out good.

I've got my wife back. My family. I have a daughter. And two more children. I couldn't ask for anything more.**

* * *

****A/N:** Now that's a big time leap. I just really didn't feel like writing about the pregnancy. It's boring. Plus, this story is getting really boring. I have one more chapter, and then an epilogue. I started writing the epilogue, and…I'm excited.

REVIEW!


	20. Those Deserts Can't Ruin Us

**A/N: **This is the last chapter. Since some of you said: no, I couldn't resist the drama. Lol! Just you wait…more drama on the horizon.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!  
**BELLA POINT OF VIEW  
**_TWELVE YEARS LATER._

"Caleb, Jaimee, get down here! Your family is starting to come!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" they both yelled.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Edward was sitting by the table reading the newspaper in his police uniform. He had a frown on his face.

"I don't know why you read that. Whenever you do, you just get mad," I said as I got the drinks ready for their party.

He groaned and threw the paper on the table, "This is ridiculous!" he shouted, totally ignoring me, "These gangs are getting out of control. Hit and runs after every second? What is going on…?"

I rolled my eyes, "Get out of that uniform. Our family will be here soon."

He got up from the table and kissed me quickly, "Yes, your highness."

I giggled and went back to getting the food ready.

I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I heard a voice crack.

I tried to hide my smile. My little boy was starting to go through puberty! It was so exciting!

I turned around and saw him in a tuxedo. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth, "Where are you going all dressed up?"

He frowned, "Is this too dressy for a party?"

I giggled, "Just a little, buddy."

He groaned and closed his big brown eyes, "Fine, I'll change."

I nodded and smirked, "That would be a good idea."

He grumbled and stomped off back to his room. Almost immediately, Jaimee took his place.

"Need any help, Mom?" she asked.

"Actually, no. just got wait for everyone and answer the door," I said.

She nodded and right when she was about to say something, the front door banged open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LIVE IN A ZOO! YOU SMELL LIKE A MONKEY! AND YOU LOOK LIKE ONE TOO!" I heard Ciara shout as she ran full speed into the kitchen.

She was just like her mother.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped and kissed my cheek. Jasper came over and hugged me quickly.

"Hey guys. Hey Ciara," I smiled down at her.

"Hi Aunt Bella!" she sang. She grabbed Jaimee's hand and pulled her towards the stairs, "Time for a makeover!"

I heard Jaimee groan and a door bang shut.

Then like it was clockwork, everyone else in the family began to pour in.

Emmett and Rose came in with Zack. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He was in that stage where he could care less about his family; I mean…he is fifteen.

Esme and Carlisle came in at the same time they did.

My Mom and Dad came in a little while later with my little sister Kaylie.

"BELLLLLLA!" she shrieked and pounced on me.

"KAYYYYLIE!" I mocked back.

She laughed, "Long time, no see, sista."

I rolled my eyes, "I just saw you yesterday."

She shrugged, "Whatever."

I laughed and went over to Rose, Alice, Esme and Renee.

We were all sitting down on the couch while the men were chatting in the kitchen, while the kids were outside doing who knows what.

I got a glass of wine for everyone and sat next to my mom.

"So I was talking to Hannah on the phone last night. She said she'd be here. She has some important news to share with us," Rose explained.

Alice squealed, "Oh this is so exciting! I haven't seen her in over a year!"

"I know! I miss that little devil!" I laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and checked her phone when it vibrated, "Oh! She just texted me. She's here!" she squealed and ran for the door.

We all got up and followed her.

When we got out the door, I saw her get out of her car and I shook my head in disbelief. It felt like just yesterday that she was born. I remember when she was eight! Now, she's twenty, in college, drives…and has a boyfriend?

I did a double take when I saw an attractive young man climb out of the passenger seat. He had shaggy blond hair that went to the collar of his shirt and past his eyes. He was fairly muscular.

I glanced at Alice from the corner of my eye and raised and eyebrow.

She just smirked and shrugged.

I noticed Rose was already down by Hannah jumping and hugging her.

I ran down next to her and hugged around Rose.

"Hanney! I missed you!" I screamed.

She laughed, "You too, Aunt Bella."

I let go of her and noticed the boy standing awkwardly in front of us. I walked over to him and held out my hand, "Hello, I'm Bella, Hannah's aunt."

He politely shook my hand and smiled, "Hello. I'm Josh."

I smiled and nodded, "So Hannah, you want to tell us…" I glanced over to Josh, "…a story?" I smirked.

She laughed and nodded, "Actually, I wanted to say it in front of everyone. If you don't mind."

I shook my head, "Oh no problem. Now, come on in! Let's go!"

They all followed me back into our house. I saw the men and children all back inside the house. They took our seats in the living room.

"Oh, I see. We go out to greet someone special, so you take our seats?" I joked.

Hannah zoomed right past me and ran to Emmett, "Daddy!"

Emmett stood up and spun her around, "Hannah!"

I grinned and looked over to Josh, "If you knocked her up, you'd have to deal with him," I pointed to Emmett.

He gulped loudly and laughed nervously.

After Hannah greeted everyone, she sat down and took Josh's hand. Emmett glared down at them.

"Well, I met Josh at the campus' Starbucks at OSU. We've been dating for a year," she said bluntly.

I smiled and Emmett stood up, ready to yell, but Rose smack him and pulled him down. She started whispering furiously in his ear. Whatever she was saying must have scared him, because all the color drained from his face. He kept nodding, and finally, he stopped and sat quietly on the couch.

"Continue," Rose urged gently.

"Well, two weeks ago…" she paused for dramatic effect, "…he asked me to marry him!" she screamed and held up her left hand.

Rose, Alice and I all screamed and ran forward and grabbed her hand.

It was a huge diamond. It was in the shape of a heart and it was on a simple silver band. It was beautiful.

"My baby's getting married," Rose cried.

Hannah laughed and hugged her, "Don't worry, Mom," she then looked nervous and looked up to Emmett, "Daddy?"

He huffed and stuck his hand out, "Welcome to the family, Josh."

Hannah smiled widely and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

After that big emotional rollercoaster, I thought it was time for the cake and ice cream. Since everyone already ate what they wanted, it felt like a good time.

I got Jaimee and Caleb to sit down in front of the cake I made that said 'Happy 12th Birthday, Jaimee and Caleb!' and everyone else stood around them.

Just as I was about to light the candles, the doorbell rang.

I looked over to Edward, silently asking him to answer it.

He nodded and went to the door.

When he walked out, I started to light the candles. I carefully picked up one and lit the rest with that one.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward called.

"Yeah?"

"You should come here," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and set down the lighter, "I'll be right back, guys," I told them all. They looked just as confused as I did.

When I walked around the corner to the door, I almost died right there. There, standing in the doorway, was my bronze-haired beauty.

I screamed and launched myself at her. I almost knocked Edward over in the process. I slammed full force into her and immediately started to cry.

"Chelsea, I missed you so much!" I cried.

I heard her sniffle a little, "I missed you too, Mommy."

I heard everyone else started to run to the scene. I let go of Chelsea when Jaimee and Caleb came running towards her. I dragged her in from outside and sat her down on the couch. We were all surrounding her. I sat down next to her, while Edward sat down on her other side.

"Why are you here?" I asked gently, "You're supposed to be in Australia."

She shrugged, "I got homesick. I realized Australia isn't the place I wanted to be the most. I realized it was right here, in Cleveland. So I made all the necessary arrangements, and I transferred to John Carroll University."

"You did all of this without telling us?" Edward asked.

She nodded, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well," I smirked, "You're just in time for ice cream and cake!"

She laughed, "Good. I didn't eat today."

We all went back to our original spots and sang 'Happy Birthday'. After I cut up all the slices of cake for everyone, we all went to sit down in the living room.

"Whatever happened to Trixie?" Emmett asked randomly.

Jasper snorted and tried to keep in his laughter.

I glared at him, "Who knows. She's probably living in a box for all I care."

"Wow, harsh," he smirked.

"Shut up," I groaned, "Can we talk about his later?"

"Sure, sure," he agreed.

After a minute of silence, Jaimee broke it.

"So, in school on Friday, we were talking about what we wanted to be when we grow up!" she said excitedly, "I want to be a marine biologist," she said proudly.

"Yeah?" Caleb challenged. Jaimee nodded, "Well I want to be a soldier!"

I stiffened. I also felt Chelsea stiffen next to me, "W—what?" she asked shakily.

"Daddy said he was one! I want to be one too!" he said.

I looked at Edward. His eyes were wide, he looked scared.

"We'll talk about that later," I said quietly.

Caleb nodded sadly. Then we got back to the party.

After everyone left, it was just the family.

Jaimee and Caleb both went up to bed. Chelsea went up to get her pajamas on. Edward and I already had ours on. When Chelsea came back in, she sat on the loveseat in front of us and tucked her legs underneath her.

"What are you going to do about Caleb and his dream?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and looked to Edward. He was looking over to me.

I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my face.

"We can't not let him do it. He wants to Edward."

Edward stared at me, wide-eyed, "Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?"

I laughed, "No, really. I've realized that I can't stop my family from reaching their goals. We're all too damn stubborn."

Chelsea chuckled, "You got that right."

"Whatever, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

They both agreed with me.

"So, Chels, you have any boyfriends?" I asked slyly.

She giggled, "Actually, I met someone in Australia. His name is Xavier," she smiled dreamily.

"Aren't you…leaving him?" Edward asked.

"That's the thing. Since I'm not going to be living in Australia anymore, he wanted to stay with me. He's finishing up the semester there, and then he's going to transfer to John Carroll like I am," she smiled.

"Wow, he must really like you to move out of his home country for you," I noted.

She nodded, "We're in love."

I started to tear up, "My baby's in love!" I cried.

Edward laughed and patted my back tenderly.

"He's only a year older than me, so it's okay," she said, glancing over to Edward.

He sighed, "It's okay, it's okay. I just have to meet this boy."

"Oh, you'll love him!" she gushed, "He's has this beautiful dirty blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes ever! He's so fit and his butt, oh my god Mom, it's amazing!"

I laughed when Edward groaned and got up.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I'm going to up to bed. See you both in the morning," he kissed my lips and went to kiss Chelsea's forehead.

"Night, Dad," she smiled.

He waved and walked up the stairs.

I smiled and looked back to Chelsea, "He has a fine ass, eh?"

She giggled quietly, "Oh yeah."

There were a couple minutes of comfortable silence. I enjoyed this, spending time with my daughter. I have seen her since she left for Australia to go to college a year and a half ago. Sure I talked to her via e-mail and phone, but it wasn't the same as having her right in front of you.

"How do you two do it?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Still love Dad after all those years he was gone. Then, after everything that happened after he came back….How do you do it?"

I sighed and got up to go sit next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me, "I love him, that's how."

She laughed and sat up straight. She turned to look straight at me, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does," I said as I crossed my legs under me and turned to face her, "Since I loved your father so much before he went off to Iraq, the thought of not even loving him never even crossed my mind…"

She nodded, urging me to continue.

"I never told you this…but I think you're old enough now. When you were only about two or three, we were doing too good…financially. Your grandparents and aunts and uncles all offered to help out with money and all, but you know me. Mrs. Stubborn," I rolled my eyes and she laughed, "I left you with my mom a lot."

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you know how Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are always bringing up someone named Trixie?" I asked while tracing the rim of my coffee cup with my pinkie.

She nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, I used to…strip, at a club. She was one of the other strippers there. We ran into her one day at the beach at Grandma and Grandpa's house," I mumbled.

Chelsea gasped and then laughed loudly, "You were a stripper?!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," I mumbled dryly.

She finished laughing a good three minutes later, "Continue," she said in a business-like voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I stripped for money. But that was never enough…so I did something that I'm not proud of."

"Oh God," she groaned, "You weren't a prostitute too, were you?" she joked.

I scowled, "Of course not! I robbed a gas station!" I blurted out.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide, "You…robbed a gas station?"

I nodded sadly, "Yeah."

"Wow," she mused, "I never thought you had it in you," she laughed.

I shook my head, "Well, let's never bring that up again. It's a touchy subject with your father."

She nodded understandingly, "So, that's all it takes? To love each other so much? You were separate by an ocean and deserts and you still had faith?" she asked, getting back on topic.

I smiled at her and played with her long, bronze hair, "Those deserts can't ruin us."

"You two are truly amazing parents," she said happily.

"And you, my dear, are one truly amazing daughter," I kissed her cheek.

Soon after our talk, we both went our separate ways—in the house that is. I went up to lie next to Edward after I got Chelsea situated in her old room. I cuddled up next to him and gently put his arm around me while I put mine around him. I traced his jaw and kissed it.

I leaned up and quietly repeated in his ear, "Those deserts can't ruin us."

With one last kiss, I quietly went to sleep—dreaming about how in the world I ended up with a wonderful life like this.**

* * *

****A****/N:** AHHHHH! The last chapter! Did you like it? I loved it! Lmao. The epilogue will be up soon! Stay tuned for it!


	21. EpilogueTen Years Later

**A/N:** So, here's the epilogue!  
_Here are some ages:  
_**Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper—**48 years old.  
**Rose, Emmett**—49 years old.  
**Carlisle, Esme**—68 years old.  
**Charlie, Renee**—65 years old.  
**Chelsea**—26 years old.  
**Hannah**—28 years old.  
**Zack**—23 years old.  
**Ciara**—24 years old.  
**Kaylie**—23 years old.  
**Jaimee & Caleb—**22 years old.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW  
**—Ten Years Later—

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror for the longest time. I couldn't find the strength to move my nearly fifty year old body. Edward was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He's been like that ever since we've found out. He'd barely talk, he'd barely eat.

Hell, the whole family's like that. No one could believe it happened.

Deep down, I thought about it. Of course I did, it's a natural thing, but I never thought it would happen to _him_. I blinked and a few stray tears fell down my cheeks. I raised a hand a caught them before they got past my chin.

If I would have just kept him here…I shouldn't have let him go. Who am I kidding? I had to be all understanding and let him go. That was the biggest mistake of my life. It's like a part of me is missing…but I guess that's what always happens when something like this happens to you.

I smoothed out my black dress and pulled up my panty hose, so they weren't sliding down my legs. I slipped in my black heels, just in time for the door to open and reveal Chelsea and my two year old grandson, Riley.

"Mom, Dad," she whispered and pulled Riley up onto her hip, "Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded and glanced at Edward. He was staring out the window, at nothing in particular. I turned back to Chelsea, "We'll meet you and Xavier in the car."

She nodded and walked out after closing the door.

I went to sit next to Edward. He was dressed nicely. He had on black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt and a black suit jacket. His head was in his hands, he was slouched over.

"We have to go, Edward," I said soothingly as I rubbed his back.

"I could have stopped him. This wouldn't have happened," he choked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "We did all that we could. Now, let's go. We're going to be late."

Once I finally got him up, we walked hand in hand back down the stairs. We walked the whole way through the house without speaking. There really were no words to speak. I locked up the door and walked with Edward towards Chelsea and Xavier's car. Riley was in the back playing with some toys.

Chelsea got out of the passenger seat and allowed me to sit up there. I really hate when she does that. I'm not old. I'm not even fifty yet. Still, she somehow thinks I'm going to break a hip when I get in the back of her SUV.

When we all finally got situated in the car, we took off down the road to our destination.

It felt like the shortest ride of my life. I really didn't want to be here. I'd rather die than be here for this purpose.

Oh, the irony. I'd rather die than be at a cemetery?

Xavier helped me out of the huge car while Chelsea got Riley out. Edward came around and wrapped an arm around my waist. Chelsea came and held onto my other hand—while carrying Riley—and Xavier held onto her hand.

We walked through the thick, bumpy terrain of the Lake View Cemetery. I tripped a couple of times, of course, but Edward and Chelsea always managed to catch me.

When we got to the tented area, I felt tears start to sting my eyes. This was real. This was no dream.

Oh, how I wish it was a dream.

Everyone else was there. My parents. My in-laws. My sister. My kids. My grandkids. My friends. Everyone.

I carefully sat down on a chair in the front row, next to my family.

I stared at the coffin, sitting on a stand, looking so…beautiful. Way too beautiful for something too dreaded. It wasn't an open-coffin service, which I'm glad of. If that was the case, I would have never been able to control myself.

The men in Marines' uniforms suddenly stood up straighter and pointed their guns to the sky. It was starting.

Jaimee grabbed my hand from the other side of me, as Edward still held onto my waist.

The speaker cleared his throat and stood at the podium.

"Welcome family, friends, and siblings of this dear soldier. Today is a day of honoring him, remembering him, and most of all—respecting him. As I can see, hundreds of you have known Caleb Alexander Cullen. He was a wonderful man. Young. Too young to have this fate. Yet, he is in a better place now. Somewhere that has no violence or cruelty like the world today has. He'd be happy to see you all here today. Would the family of Caleb please come up and share their peaceful memories with the others?" the speaker asked and walked away from the podium.

I cleared my throat and got up from the seat. Edward was immediately up after me, holding my waist once again. Jaimee and Chelsea both followed us up to the podium.

When I got up there, I took a chance and looked around to my family. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee all looked like a bus ran them over. They're getting old, and this recent turn of events has made them look even older. Rose and Emmett were both with Hannah, Josh and their daughter, Madelyn. Alice and Jasper were with Ciara and their nineteen year old son, Dustin. Xavier and Riley were sitting with Jaimee's fiancé, Austin. Everyone had looks of anguish.

I took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone.

"First, we would like to thank you all for coming to this service. It mean's a lot to us—" my voice cracked. I started crying, "I'm sorry," I apologized for no reason.

Edward rubbed my back and gently moved me so he could get to the microphone. When I moved away, Jaimee immediately took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb. I took Chelsea's hand in my own.

"Caleb was…my only son. We loved him. Our dinners were never the same without him stuffing a green bean up his nose," he chuckled, "Whenever Jaimee—his twin—was sad, he'd do that. It wouldn't just cheer her up, it would cheer everyone up. He was the son everyone wanted. The one to protect your daughters. The one to make you laugh until you pee your pants. Or the one just to play catch with outside then watch the game on TV," he sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "And I'm going to miss that," he choked and I saw a few tears run down his face.

He stepped back and Chelsea took his spot.

"I remember the day I found out I was going to have a younger sibling. I was only six, mind you, so I have a fairly good memory. When my parents told me that, I secretly hoped for a younger brother—no offence, sis," she smiled weakly at Jaimee. She giggled quietly, "The day they were born was a different story. Caleb was my favorite. Jaimee didn't like me much. She'd always cry when I came near her," she chuckled along with us.

"When they were both growing up, Caleb watched out for me like I was the younger sibling. I guess that was just the brother instinct. But when I came back from Australia on his twelfth birthday, when he told me he wanted to be a soldier…that thought haunted me," she shuddered and closed her eyes, "I still remember how my Mom was when my Dad was off fighting in the war. To see her go through that again, only with a son, I didn't want that to happen. But, Caleb is probably the most stubborn one in the family. He wouldn't let his dream die down," she sighed and cupped her neck.

"I finally accepted it. I knew he would be a great soldier. At the time…I thought he would just be stationed somewhere and taught things on what to do on some kind of attack. When Nazi Germany re-evolved, I knew that wasn't good. When we went to war with Germany, I knew Caleb would some how be involved in that. When he left, I was a mess. The nightmares of my Mom screaming in the middle of the night came back full force. Xavier—my husband—constantly woke me up telling me it was just a dream. When—when Caleb was reported M.I.A., the nightmares came back, only they weren't of my Mom, they were of Caleb. I constantly told myself that he was alright…he just got lost," she mumbled and shook her head. She wiped the tears off her face.

"When I came back from work that day, when I saw I had a phone call from my Dad, I got a gut feeling that it wasn't good. Now, here I am, mourning my heroic brother. I realized that this was his way of showing the world how he can be a hero. His way was going to fighting evil. And I respect that of him. He truly is and amazing role model. And the best baby brother…" she broke off and started crying. I took her in my arms and rubbed her shoulders.

Jaimee walked up next.

She took a few cleansing breaths and began, "Caleb Alexander Cullen…what to say about him? Chelsea already got down the hard part, so I don't need to do that," she paused and people laughed quietly, "Caleb was my twin and my other half—genetically speaking. We shared everything. Mom's womb, birthdays, rooms for a short time period, we even shared the same socks. I went to him for anything. If it was for grades, he'd help me pass. If it was guy trouble, he'd beat them up for me. He was the brother everyone wanted, even though I'm four minutes older than him.

"Those two years that he was in Germany, I felt as though half of me was there with him. He'd send me e-mails once in a while, I sent him a picture of my engagement ring…" a look a realization crossed her face and she started sobbing. I quickly ran up to her and held her, "He won't even get to see me get married."

I started crying and Edward tugged us down the stairs from the podium. I sat down next to Jaimee and held her as she continued to cry. Edward sat down next to me and Chelsea was next to him.

The speaker came back up.

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to say before the burial?" he asked.

I noticed a girl get up from the corner of my eye. I turned my head in her direction and watched her make her way up to the podium.

When she got up there, I realized who it was. It was Caleb's girlfriend from before he went into the military. Her name is Megan. She has dirty blonde hair with eyes that were almost violet. It looked nothing like her. She looked wounded, tired…depressed.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and tapped the microphone.

"Hello, I'm Megan Connally, I was Caleb's girlfriend," she looked straight at us and I smiled weakly at her, "I've known Caleb since I was in the fourth grade. He helped me pick up my crayon box, and ever since then, we've been talking. In the seventh grade, we shared our first kiss in Spin the Bottle. Actually, Jaimee was the one who rigged the bottle," she smirked over the Jaimee. Jaimee lowered her head, embarrassed, "Since that night, we were dating. When he told me he wanted to join the military to be like his dad…I cried and cried." She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about that….I just wanted to say that…I miss you, Caleb. And I'll see you soon," she smiled at his coffin and walked off. When she walked past me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down into a hug. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said quietly. She nodded and went to go sit back down.

"If that is all, it is now time for the burial. Please rise," the speaker said and raised his hands.

We all stood and watched at they lowered my son into the cold Earth.

They started playing Amazing Grace on the bagpipes while two marines' folded up the flag on top of his coffin in a neat triangle.

When they finish, the speaker looked at us. That was mine and Edward's cue to get up and get the flag.

We walked hand in hand over to the marines' and carefully took the flag. Without a word, they turned around and finished their routine.

I dragged my fingers lightly across the smooth, wooden coffin when we were walking back. The marines' began to do something with their guns.

This whole time, I had tears running down my face. They wouldn't stop, and I'm not even trying to stop them.

The Military Taps began to be played on the trumpets when they began to lower him into the ground.

When he was safely secured, the marine band played the final notes and it was silent.

"We find Caleb to be a true hero by protecting his country from a potential World War Three. When he was shot by those Nazi guards, we know he did it for a reason, not just for kicks. That's what a hero is in my books. God bless you all. God bless America," the speaker said and then walked out of the tented area.

People started to file out. I guess it was over.

"Mom," Chelsea said from behind me. I looked around and noticed I was standing out of the tent. When did I get here?

I turned around and saw Jaimee, Chelsea and Edward all coming behind me.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Do you know how many heroes are buried in this cemetery?" I asked as I lifted my face up to the raining clouds. See, even the sky was crying.

They stayed silent.

"Many. James Garfield, creators of famous orchestras, old professional team players….Many different kinds of heroes are here. And our son, your brother, is one of them. He is a hero."

Edward came over and kissed my forehead, "Yes he is."

Jaimee and Chelsea both came over and joined our little family group time.

"He's always been a hero. Saving me from monkey bars…" Jaimee replied.

"…Eating the food before me to see if it was poisonous," Chelsea said with a smile.

Edward and I laughed, "I'm just so happy to have you three beautiful children in my life. If it weren't for you three…who knows where I would have been now," I said.

"Well, you never have to find out," Chelsea said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you guys. You're my life."

"Deserts can't ruin us," Chelsea recited my words from eight years ago.

I smiled over to Edward, "No, no they can't."**

* * *

****A/N:** Awwww, so I thought that was a good ending, don't you? Now, be honest; how many of you knew it was Caleb from the beginning. I know it's really sad to end a story, but you know me and drama…haha. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has review this. I really didn't expect to get so many compliments from something I started in study hall.

I love you guys!

Now, all I need to do is finish Love Lights Fires, and then I'm working on Let's Play a Game and All The World's A Stage!

xoxoxo


End file.
